


Carlos and his boys

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos does help them with pleasure, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Lando forms feelings for Carlos, M/M, Multi, Threesome, and Carlos has feelings for him too, and maybe also some feelings, boys helping each other, having some fun, my bad - Freeform, the threesome turned out into a foursome, ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: The one where Lando and Sacha needed Carlos' help for something.Or with other words - it's a threesome :D
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Nico Hulkenberg, Carlos Sainz Jr/Sacha Fenestraz, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr/Sacha Fenestraz, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr/Sacha Fenestraz/Nico Hulkenberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Sacha Fenestraz, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have said on Tumblr I need to bring more Sacha into my fanfictions, after I have seen the funny stream from Lando and his ex-room-mate (and how sweet they looked together while being squeezed into such little space) - so here we go!

It was an evening like already so many before. Carlos was on his way to his team-mate Lando and his room-mate Sacha to play some FIFA, iRacing or just watch a movie, whatever they were up to tonight.

They did that a lot during the off season, the Spaniard himself only lived a few minutes away from their flat. Lando and Sacha were living together again, since the young Argentine had come back from Japan. Carlos like the two boys, he cared about them because they were both very sweet and he could have so much fun with them together. They had found their way to his heart pretty easily.

It was an evening like usual, nothing different to yesterday, nothing strange, till Lando opened the front door for his older friend. Carlos instantly saw how blushed his friend’s cheeks were, the thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, his sweet curls into an even bigger mess than usual, even when he hadn’t known that this even possible, and Carlos also noticed the way his eyes flicked up shyly at him, while he greeted him.

After the oldest had followed his team-mate into their living room, he saw that Sacha was the same mess as Lando. Both seemed nervous, tensed, not being able to hold still for one second and pretty unsure, while they sat there on their couch and eyed the Spaniard from top to bottom. The young Argentine moved his head lightly and greeted him with a shy hello.

Carlos tried to ignore their behaviour for now. Who knew what had happened? Maybe they had just come back from training and after taking a hot shower they both looked the way they did now, but that still didn’t explain why they were shaking so much and looked at him like that.

“Alright.” The Spaniard finally started, after clearing his throat, while the two of them were still staring at him and he slowly but sure began to feel uncomfortable. If they won’t stop with that anytime soon, he will have to ask them what was wrong and tell them to stop that. “What are your plans for tonight? What do you want to do? Some iRacing or do both of you want to lose in FIFA for the thousand time?”

Even after seconds Lando and Sacha still just looked with those red cheeks and neck at him, while they licked their lips. Actually Carlos just wanted to finally ask them what the hell was wrong with them tonight, when the Argentine boxed his elbow into his room-mates rips and hissed, so Lando got thrown out of his thoughts. “He is your team-mate, you have to ask.”

The two young men shared a look, almost glared at each other, till Lando rolled his eyes, before he gave his attention back to Carlos, who asked with a smirk on his lips before he could “What have the two of you done this time, I have to make good again?” Quickly they both shook their heads, being not aware about any nonsense they had done that could have caused any problems.

“Nothing, really. It’s just.. We.. we need your help.” Lando finally stammered still unsure, while he looked at him that way again, actually since he had entered their flat. “Alright. So where do you need my help, you two dorks?” Carlos asked lightly amused, while he smiled at the two of them. At least now he was still smiling. But at the same time he was also a little sceptical and he really didn’t know what was coming his way.

“It’s.. look.. normally I help Sacha and.. he helps me in return.. God, Sash. Help me already. Say something finally.” Lando was searching for help by his room-mate, but the Argentine was only looking the same overwhelmed way than him.

“Yeah, yeah. We help each other, but.. we are not good enough for.. what we actually want.” Sacha tried to explain, but Carlos still didn’t have a clue about what the two young men in front of him were talking about. What they tried to tell him so hard with their stammered words.

“Yeah, exactly. That’s why we need your help to.. to get what we want.” Lando agreed to his room-mate’s try, but it only caused the Spaniard to frown even harder at them. “Boys, please. I don’t understand one word. Just finally speak clear. What the hell do you two dorks want from me? Where. Do. You. Need. My. Help?”

He could watch how they both bit down hard on their lower lips, before they shared one more look and Lando finally said it out loud. It were only two words, but they did explain already everything.

“You know.”

Carlos had expected much. He had expected them to want him to repair their dish washer, convince Jon to skip their neck training tomorrow or let them win in FIFA just once, but he really, he really, really hadn’t expected something like that.

With widened eyes and lips formed into a big o, he looked at the two room-mates, still not believing what he had just heard. Their cheeks only coloured into an even darker red and ashamed they looked away from him. “I knew he wouldn’t do it.” Sacha whispered to his friend all ashamed but also disappointed.

“Wo-ha. Alright, wait, wait one second. Only to make sure I haven’t misunderstood you.” Carlos had finally found his voice again, after staring at them for the last few seconds. “The two of you..” He showed with his index finger between the two of them “..you are _helping_ each other with.. and now you want me to _help_ you as well?”

Lando and Sacha nodded their heads at the same time, before Carlos fell back into the couch and rubbed with his palms over his head, still all confused and in unbelief. “So.. what do you say?” Lando asked with a small, shy voice, because this whole situation got quickly really uncomfortable.

“I can only say I really haven’t expected that, boys.” The Spaniard said, while he crossed his hands in the back of his neck and eyed the two men sitting opposite himself, asking himself what they had already done together. How far they had already got.

“You need to explain this closer to me.” Carlos wanted to know, suddenly he had found interest in that topic. Once more at the same time, the two room-mates nodded their heads and waited for the man to begin with his asks.

“Since when are the two of you are doing this?” Both shrugged their shoulders, before Sacha said thoughtfully “About a few months. We don’t know any more. Probably since we are living together again. Oh, no wait. There was this one time..”

“Yeah, at my parent’s farm.” Lando ended the sentences and left Carlos all shocked, but also excited behind. But still he nodded his head in understanding, before he asked his next question “And how often do you guys help each other?”

Again, they both shrugged their shoulders, before the two room-mates looked at each other and said at the same time “Two or three times a week.” Carlos eyes widened, he also hadn’t expected that.

Lando went on, after he had looked over at his team-mate and he saw his expression “Depends on how much time we have and how often we want.” Damn, horny teenagers, Carlos thought to himself, while he still tried to process what he had just found out.

“Okay. And how do you exactly _help_ each other? What are you doing then?” Latest now, the Spaniard wanted to know _everything_ about it, until the very last detail. He really liked the way this evening did start to turn out.

“Uhm..” Lando quickly became silent, while he looked seeking for help over to his friend, who was only as clueless how to form it into words as him. “Yeah.. we.. we just do what the other does like.” Sacha finally spat out.

“So you touch each other?” Carlos wanted to know more, way more. Both young men nodded their heads in agreement, being able watch how big the Spaniard’s eyes became by that information.

“Where do you touch each other?” Damn, he really had to press it all out of them bit by bit. But Carlos needed so much more to hear. “It’s.. Sash likes when I.. when I suck him.” Lando finally admitted to his team-mate’s surprise. “Yeah, and Lando likes it the most when I jerk him off and touch his balls.”

Carlos' mouth began to water instantly, just imagine it in front of his inner eyes. “We also fuck each other.” The young Brit said out of nowhere and the oldest almost jumped and fell down from the couch, after he had shifted forward to the edge of it to watch the two of them even closer. To get it if they were only making fun of him or if they really meant that all serious.

“You do _WHAT_?” Carlos had to ask one more time, he just couldn’t believe it. “Yeah.. we both do, but.. we both don’t want to be on top, so we have that dildo, but.. it’s not the same and we think we also aren’t good at being on top. So we thought.. maybe you could help us.” Sacha explained, before he sucked his lower lip between his teeth and like Lando he looked at the Spaniard with his big, puppy eyes to which Carlos just couldn’t say no.

“Hell, boys. You two are really full of surprises.” The oldest whispered, while he still looked shocked at them. “So what do you say? Do you want to do this and help us?” Sacha asked carefully, before Lando added and made his team-mate once more speechless. “You wouldn’t have to do so much work any more. We have already prepared us. So you would only have to.. fuck us.”

Hell, he really was in the wrong movie. But damn, it was the best movie he had ever watched at the same time. “You have really already prepared yourselves?” Like the two well-behaved boys they were, they nodded urgently their heads. “How?” Carlos wanted to know, even when it did finally explain their red cheeks since the beginning, also their sweated faces and why they couldn’t sit still for one second.

“With our dildo, of course.” Sacha answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world. The oldest had to swallow hard by that information and his imagination to it. Carlos began to move on his place all excited as well, he could feel his dick inside his pants growing bigger and bigger with every detail. When he looked over to the two room-mates, he could also see their erection through the thin material of their sweatpants as well.

Because the Spaniard hadn’t said anything since over one whole minute, Lando tried to show him his best puppy eyes, before he asked all sweetly “It would be only this one time. You are the only one we trust enough to do it and we weren’t afraid about to ask. We just want to know how it feels to get _really_ fucked. Just one time.”

Carlos didn’t know why he asked the next, but he just had the urge to get to know it “How are you doing it? I mean with kissing or just.. doing it?” The two boys frowned at him for one second, before Sacha answered “Sure, we love kissing.”

And with that the very last brick of Carlos’ wall had fallen. He was in.

“So, would you do this for us?” Lando asked with big eyes once more and the most lovingly voice he could manage to give. It was funny and great at the same time to see them like that. All tensed and nervous about his answer, even a little scared. Both were so damn horny at the moment and so close to their destination. But everything could be over if Carlos would only shake his head. But he didn’t.

Instead, he told them with a smirk playing on his lips “I would do everything for the two of you.” Their faces lighted up instantly, while Lando told his room-mate “See. I have told you he would do it. Carlos is the best.”

To show the Spaniard their happiness and thankfulness, they both stood up and went over to him, hugged him closer with their arms around his neck. “Thank you so much.” They both whispered still all overjoyed into his ears and Carlos just couldn’t stop himself from pulling the two of them closer and enjoy this moment.

“How do you want to start?” He asked, after they had both pulled away again, but still kept sitting next to him with their legs over his lap. Lando and Sacha both became all unsure once again, while they bit down on their lips. Finally, they shrugged clueless their shoulders, because they hadn’t even wasted one thought about that.

Carlos smirked amused to himself, before he looked at his two friends and finally suggested “Just start like you always do and I will join you at some point.” Both young men nodded agreeing quickly their heads and with a smile playing on their lips their eyes met and they looked at each other like the rest of this world didn’t exist any more.

Slowly but still all secure, like they were doing this all day long and maybe sometimes they even did, they leaned forward till their lips met. Sacha cupped his friend’s face, while Lando pulled his fingers into his room-mate’s dark blond hair. Carlos could watch right in front of his nose how their lips melted into once.

Pretty soon, almost sooner than he had expected, he did see tongues. Licking the lips of the other, before they started to dance together. Both young men’s throats left little moans, which Carlos probably wouldn’t haven’t even heard, if he wouldn’t be so close to them.

When the satisfaction of their kisses wasn’t enough any more, the friend’s hand wandered south, till they disappeared under the shirt of the other. They moved on top of the Spaniard’s lap, giving his rock hard dick some friction and caused him so to moan as well, but louder and hornier than them. He didn’t even try to hold it back.

It caused the two room-mate’s attention, when they looked over to Carlos and saw how dark his eyes had become. The Spaniard looked at Sacha, into his eyes but he wasn’t looking back. He looked at his neck or somewhere close there, before the oldest watched his glistening lips.

Following he looked over to Lando. This time first at his already swollen, red lips, before their eyes met and they did hold the connection for some seconds, before Lando quickly leaned forward and crashed against his team-mate’s lips.

The kiss was messy and wet, but it was exactly what Carlos needed at that moment. The young Brit did taste like some sweet strawberry milkshake he had probably drunk before and he really liked the way his tongue did circle his. He did understand why Sacha liked it that much to get sucked by him.

After Lando had pulled away and looked his friend deep into his eyes for some more, he gave his attention back to Sacha, who he kissed once more, giving him a taste of the Spaniard, before he gave him a little nudge into his direction. Finally, also the Argentine’s and Carlos’ lips met for the first time and even when Sacha tasted so much different from his room-mate, the oldest still had to admit about liking it as much as well.

The younger one lightly bite down on Carlos’ lower lip, after they had shared some hot open-mouthed kissed, before the older one licked his way into his sweet mouth, getting a full taste of him. Alternately Lando and Sacha kissed the Spaniard, sharing kisses with each other in between as well, till the three of them were all breathless, their lips tired from so much work and breathing really became a problem.

“What are you two doing after kissing you senseless?” Carlos wanted to know, still all breathless. The two room-mates smirked at each other, before they told him at the same time “Go into one of the bedrooms and get naked.” Without letting the Spaniard any time to progress what they had just told him, they already jumped on their feet, took his hands and leaded him into Lando’s bedroom.

On one of the night stands Carlos could spot the already prepared and he also had to admit the pretty big bottle of lube. Hell, they seemed to have a big consumption on that liquid. And he could also make out the dildo next to it, the two of them had used probably not even one hour ago.

And now Carlos also knew why it hadn’t felt good for them, why they didn’t get what they had wanted and never felt satisfied. Because that one was way too small. He couldn’t even remember himself, if he had ever used such a small thing, even in his beginnings.

But at the same time Carlos also started to worry a little. Hopefully they were even able to take him, because he didn’t want to hurt them in any way. It was the very last thing he wanted. The Spaniard wanted to make them happy, it was what they deserved and not making them cry.

But before he could worry too much about it, Lando and Sacha already started to undress themselves and soon they were only standing in their boxers with that tent in the middle in front of him. Carlos could also make out the wet spot on their underwear, before he took in their almost naked bodies.

The two room-mates moved closer to each other, looking for some comfort, because they felt a little uncomfortable standing so exposed in front of the Spaniard, while he was still fully dressed.

But Carlos quickly changed that, when he stripped out of his clothes as well and throw them careless on the floor next to theirs. To Lando’s and Sacha’s surprise, the Spaniard also pulled his boxers down and in contrast to them he stood straight in front of them and wasn’t afraid to show them every bit of his perfect trained and tanned body.

Their discomfort disappeared as quickly as it had come, while they looked with widened eyes and an opened already watering mouth at his best part. “What? I understand something different in getting naked.” Carlos told them all amused, while he watched their reaction.

The room-mates stared at him for some more moments, before they shared a look and Lando said to Sacha all overjoyed “I have told you he must be big.” Urgently the Argentine nodded with still big eyes at his friend, before he answered “’I’m so excited. He is perfect.”

“So why are still waiting then?” The Spaniard asked, while his two friends talked about him like he wasn’t in the same room. Without thinking about it for one more second, they both stripped out of their boxers and got into Carlos’ already waiting arms to rub their middles against his tights.

“What about some foreplay, or do you want to start..” The Spaniard asked, but couldn’t even end his question, before Sacha interrupted him with saying nervously “No. Please, no foreplay. We can jerk and suck each other off the whole time. Just fuck us as good as you can.”

Carlos smiled down at the Argentine, before he looked over to Lando, who watched him with big, begging puppy eyes. “Yeah. We do that the whole time, but right now we need you.” Agreeing the oldest nodded his head, before he had to ask one more question “You think you are ready? Prepared enough for me?”

Both nodded their heads urgently and secure and Carlos kissed their foreheads in response and whispered “We will see, my two lovely boys.” With big expectant eyes they were looking up all anticipation and cuddled themselves closer against his warm, smooth skin. “So, who wants to start?” The Spaniard asked, while he looked with a smirk playing on his lips down at the two boys.

Lando was the first one who came to word and answered “Sash. He is already looking forward to this since such a long time and he was so close to come before you came over.” With raised eyebrows the older one asked the young Argentine “Is that so, mi bichito?”

Shyly Sacha shrugged his shoulders, but in the end he still nodded agreeing to Lando’s words his head. “So how do you want me to take you then?” Carlos wanted to know and from one second to the other the young racer didn’t seem so secure any more.

“Hey. You can have everything you want tonight, you just have to tell me and I will make all of your wishes come true, mi bichito.” He tried to calm down Sacha’s nerves, while he lifted his chin carefully with his index finger, so their eyes did lock with each other and Carlos could make sure he still wanted this all here.

More relaxed and also feeling more comfortable, the young man finally nodded his head, before Carlos leaned down and kissed his sweet lips.

But even after they had separated their lips again, Sacha was probably still overwhelmed about their kiss, he wasn’t able to give the Spaniard an answer to his question, so Lando finally answered, while he watched the two of them with a smile on his lips “Sash likes to be on all four.”

Carlos looked over to his younger team-mate, gave him a thankful smile for his help, before he gave his whole attention back to Sacha in his arms. “So you like that, mi bichito?” The Argentine bit down on his lip, before he nodded already all excited his head. “Show me, mi bichito.” Carlos ordered and instantly the young man did like he got told and got on all four on top of their mattress in front of the oldest.

While Lando set down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke absently his dick, Carlos positioned himself between Sacha’s legs. “Be a good boy and give me the lube, mi cielo.” The Spaniard pleaded the Brit and found the bottle of lube in his hand within seconds.

Really every inch he did cover his dick with the cold liquid, making it warm while he did spread it on himself and also on Sacha. “You ready, mi bichito?” Carlos asked one more time and words weren’t even necessary, when the young racer looked back over his shoulders and told him only with his eyes so much more than any words in this world.

“Alright. Just try to relax. It will probably hurt a little now.” The Spaniard warned before he already started to push. It was all quite inside the room, nothing was to hear, till Sacha began to whine lightly and asked for his room-mate. Lando took his hand instantly and tried to distract him with telling him how great he was doing.

“You are really doing great, mi bichito. Haven’t expected you to take it that well. Just keep on relaxing and let me do the rest.” To give him some comfort, Carlos stroked his back with his fingertips, before he told his team-mate, when Sacha’s whimpers became louder once more “Distract him a little for me, mi cielo.”

Understanding Lando nodded his head, before he started to kiss his room-mate to quieten his whines and whimpers, to bring him to other thoughts. Meanwhile, Carlos was almost the whole way inside him, when Sacha’s body began to shake and he made a humpback, but Lando exactly knew what he had to do to help his friend.

He placed himself under Sacha, so he could take the Argentine’s dick into his mouth and distract him so as good as possible. Slowly the young racer’s whines and whimpers turned into moans and he whispered for more, when Carlos had finally bottomed out completely and had waited some moments to get Sacha used to this new feeling.

“If you want more, you will get more, mi bichito.” The Spaniard whispered in response, before he started to move and caused the younger one so to cry out loud. Also, Lando kept on with his work by his friend’s dick, stroking himself the whole time by that view he got, till his head did appear again with wild, messy curls everywhere and from saliva glistening lips.

“Is it like you have always imagined it?” The young Brit wanted to know from his room-mate, who was only able to answer “It’s so much better.” It caused Lando to smile softly at his friend, before he kissed his already sweated forehead and whispered “Then enjoy it, Sash. Carlos will take good care of you.”

And so the Spaniard did, while Lando was sitting next to them and watched them and their movements closely, while he stroked his own dick and balls. With many warm kisses, Carlos did cover Sacha’s shoulder plate and back, he also placed kissed behind the sensible spot of his ear and he whispered to him about how proud he was about him and how fucking good he was feeling around himself.

When Lando’s and Carlos’ eyes met, the oldest just couldn’t see him sitting like that, all alone and cold, so he reached for his free hand, which wasn’t busy with making himself feel good at the moment, and pulled him closer to them.

Still on his knees, Lando got pressed into his team-mate’s side, before they kissed deep and heated. When Sacha wanted to get a look of them, he became too greedy, lost balance and flopped down on his belly. Carefully Carlos pulled up his sweet butt and continued fucking into him like nothing had happened.

The young Argentine found some relieve in pressing his erection and balls into the pillow underneath him, Carlos had placed there to give him some support, while he held his hips firmly with his right hand. With his other, the Spaniard fucked Lando with his fingers and at the same time he kept on pushing in- and outside of Sacha. His team-mate was still on his knees and his hole already all wet from some lube he had used before and oh so ready for more.

Lando did ride his friend’s fingers like he was doing it already his whole life long, while he stroked his dick and pulled at his balls. “I’m gonna come.” Lando warned and whined out at the loss of pleasure, when Carlos pulled his fingers away. “Not yet, mi cielo. You still want me to fuck you as well, right? Besides now, it’s our friend’s Sacha’s time. He deserves all of our attention.”

Agreeing, Lando nodded like the well-behaved boy he was and laid himself on his belly next to his friend, took his hand into his, lacing their fingers together and started to kiss him deep. But still, he couldn’t stop himself to show his sweet ass from its best side and Carlos also couldn’t suppress himself from touching him like he wanted so badly. God, that boy really always needed at least some attention.

The two young boys kept on kissing, till Sacha had to stop to tell his friend “I’m gonna come, Lando. I’m gonna come. Please, hold me.” Like they had probably already done so many times before, the Brit only clutched his room-mate’s hand even tighter and Carlos, who had also heard Sacha’s words, tried to get somehow a hold of the Argentine’s dick and in the second he had his warm palm wrapped around it, he already came hard.

Sacha was crying, moaning and whimpering all at the same time, while Lando kept on holding his hand, smiling at him, being happy for his friend to feel this way and also Carlos kept on with his pleasure, till even the very last wave of his orgasm had left his body.

When the boy began to get all sensitive, the Spaniard carefully pulled out of him and laid himself next to the two of them to make sure Sacha was alright “You good, mi bichito?” He asked, while he stroked through his sweated hair strains. Dreamily the younger one nodded his head, when he whispered “That was so amazing. Thank you so much, Carlos.”

The oldest leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lazy lips, before he did response “For you anytime, mi bichito. You were so great.” Sacha smiled softly and proudly, before he took Carlos’ hand and pleaded him “Please, make Lando feel the same way. He wants to get fucked by you since such a long time. He always talks about you.”

The Spaniard smiled by that information, when he pulled Sacha’s hand closer to kiss the back of it “Don’t worry, mi bichito. I will make our favourite Rookie feel the same pleasure, I promise.” Of course, Lando had heard each of their words and Carlos really hadn’t thought his cheeks could get even more colour, but he was wrong, even when there was no reason he had to feel this way. It was actually very cute.

Sacha crawled away from in between the two team-mates and made place for them to meet in the middle. “So, you are thinking of me, mi cielo?” Carlos wanted to know from the younger one, while he pinned him down into the bed. “Maybe.” Lando answered cheekily, while he bit down at the length of his finger.

“Is it possible that you maybe even have a little crush on me, mi cielo?” The Spaniard wanted to know more and even when the young Brit only answered “Maybe.” once more, Carlos still knew he was all right also because of the way Lando’s eyes did sparkle and his cheeks blushed even more.

The oldest smirked down at his friend, before he whispered the next question “How do you want me, mi cielo? I wonna make you feel good.” Quickly Lando wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck to stop him so from pulling away. “Like that. I want you like that, just on top of me. So badly.”

“Everything you want, mi cielo. I know you are excited, but try to relax more, so it will hurt less. You can trust me, I will take good care of you.” Lando did like he got told, breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he laid as relaxed as possible back into the pillows, while Carlos did lube his dick once again and brought himself into position, after he had pushed Lando’s legs softly apart.

Sacha was on his friend’s side instantly, when the first whine did leave his room-mate’s lips and he exactly knew the way he was feeling at this moment. The Argentine tried to soothe him with stroking over the flat muscles of his belly, but Lando didn’t stop to whine and also tears had already built inside his eyes, while the Spaniard kept on pushing inside him.

In the end it got too much for him and all Sacha’s tries to distract him didn’t work, when Lando begged “I want Carlos.” The Argentine made place for the oldest, before he laid himself next to his room-mate and stroked trough his curls. “I’m here, mi cielo. Don’t worry, you are being such a good boy to me. You almost have it. I have got you.”

With the help of Carlos’ words and also some of his kisses, Lando finally made it, cried out and shivered, when he finally bottomed out. He then stayed all still for a few moments, to get him used to his length deep inside him, before Lando carefully moved his hips and Carlos knew so it was time for him to make his team-mate feel all good. “I’m so proud about you, mi cielo. You are so damn tight and hot.” He whispered in between soft kisses.

Carlos pulled away, hold himself onto Lando’s angled legs and slowly started to fuck him. Like by Sacha before, his whines quickly changed into moans, screams and whimpers. Carlos and the young Argentine shared a smile over Lando’s head, before they gave their whole attention back to their friend.

Sacha teased his room-mate’s nipples, while they made out and Carlos stroked with his fingertips over the so smooth skin of Lando’s legs, causing him so to shiver badly, even when he actually felt so hot.

The Spaniard really liked to see the way Sacha exactly knew how he had to touch Lando, what he had to do to make him moan louder, where he had to touch him, what he did like. The two of them had such a deep bond between each other, it was really touching, even in this situation.

Lando arched his back, when the Argentine wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked him the way he knew he will see little stars. Alternately Lando screamed Sacha’s and Carlos’ name, while he did hold himself onto the bedsheets. But at one point he did beg once more “I want Carlos to touch me. Please.”

And like always the Spaniard just couldn’t say no to his big puppy eyes and wrapped his palm around his erection the second Sacha had pulled away. He also leaned down into Lando’s already for him stretched out hands and kissed him with much passion.

While Carlos stroked his friend’s dick, Sacha played with Lando’s full balls and caused him so to moan even deeper and longer. “I’m so close. I want to come.” Lando cried out, before Carlos only tightened his grip around his dick even more and whispered in response “Come for me, mi cielo. Come all over your own belly and also on mine. I want to see it.”

More Lando didn’t need to fall over the edge, while he searched for Sacha’s hand to hold and he buried his fingers of his other hand deep inside the Spaniard’s dark mane, to pull lightly on it. Carlos smirked to himself, while he firmly but also gently held Lando’s hips in place and he felt the warm liquid against his own belly, while he kept on watching his friend’s expression, while he came because of his dick deep inside him.

Carlos let Lando ride out his orgasm, till he became all soft and relaxed under him and he carefully pulled out of his tight hole to collapse next to him on the bed. Sacha still held his hand, while the oldest pulled the sweated curls out of his face and stroked with the back of his fingers over his red, hot cheeks.

Some moments passed, till Lando’s breathing got into a more normal rhythm and he was finally able to open his eyes again, after the pleasure he had just got. Like Sacha before he looked all dreamily at his team-mate, before he looked over to the Argentine next to him and they both shared a look.

Before Carlos could ask himself what was going on, the two boys were sitting between his legs, their eyes focused on his still erected dick. The Spaniard was already so satisfied with making his two friends satisfied, that he had almost forgotten about himself. But only almost. The two boys had remembered him about how horny he was himself.

Lando gripped for his dick, squeezed it softly to make him jump and arch his back. At the same time Sacha began to stroke his balls and before he could even realize it, his younger team-mate had his so soft lips already wrapped around his dick and tried to get him inside his mouth as much as he could, while the Argentine licked with his hot tongue over Carlos’ sensible, full balls.

Now it was his turn to moan and fill the room with his friend’s names. Best he wanted to take Lando’s head between his hands and fuck his mouth till he will hit the back of his throat with the head of his dick, but Lando already did so well and he didn’t want to cause him to choke.

Sacha did a pretty good job as well, wetting his balls with his saliva, digging his tongue softly into his balls and squeezing the part where his dick did grow out of his body softly. Maybe single they weren’t pros, but together the two boys definitely were.

It was when Sacha pressed the tip of his finger against Carlos’ hole and slowly made his way inside him, that the Spaniard was already very close to come. But it was the view he got, when he looked down himself. The Argentine still busy with fucking him with his finger and licking his balls clean, while Lando tried to take in as much as he could from his team-mate and looked up at him like that, while he did so.

It gave Carlos the rest, when he watched with big eyes how much Lando took in of his dick and when he could follow that clear tear falling over the edge of his friend’s eye, while he still tried his very best, that sent him finally over the edge.

The young Brit pulled away, let the first load shot into the air, before he caught the second with his mouth and sucked Carlos through his whole orgasm. They both only finally stopped, when the Spaniard’s head fell back into the pillows and he laid on top of the bed like a starfish.

Like the two younger once before, he tried to catch his breath and force his heart into a more normal rhythm again. God, he felt so good. So light, so happy, so satisfied. These two young boys had made him feel as great as he hadn’t since such a long time. Maybe even the best he ever had.

A smile was still playing on Carlos’ lips, while he tried to form the words to ask Lando and Sacha if they did also like to cuddle after, because he definitely was in the mood for that right now.

But the oldest didn’t even have to ask, because while he still tried to calm down they already cuddled themselves into his sides and covered themselves with the warm material of the bedsheets.

It was still early, actually way too early to go to bed at this time on a Saturday evening, but Carlos just really couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now than right where he was. In the middle of his two boys.

Almost at the same time Lando and Sacha whispered into the darkness “Thank you so much, Carlos.” The Spaniard smiled to himself, before he opened his eyes a split to look down at them. Sacha had wrapped his legs around Carlos’ right leg like he was a snake and cuddled his head into the crotch of his shoulder and neck.

Lando was laying half on top of his team-mate, his eyes were already closed, while he held himself onto Carlos’ arm like his life did depend on it. “For you always, my boys.” The Spaniard whispered, before he kissed the top of Sacha’s head, earning a very sleepy smile in response, while the Argentine’s eyes were already obviously too heavy to open any more.

Carlos also placed a soft kiss onto Lando’s tremble, the young Brit beamed up at him in response, before he snuggled himself even tighter against his body and kissed his naked chest, just on top of the spot where his heart was beating underneath.

Maybe, maybe this all here wasn’t only a one-time-thing. Maybe they could repeat this all here soon. Carlos would like it, because he did care about the two of them a lot. He wanted to see them happy.

“Good night, my boys. Have sweet dreams. I have got you.” Carlos whispered into the silence, before he also drifted off into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again! 
> 
> Even when this story was acutally planed to be only a OS. But thanks to some of you this story didn't leave my mind anymore.
> 
> Just enjoy this kinky but also sweet chapter!

Carlos should be right. That one night shouldn’t be their first and only one they did spend together. It was the first of many, many loud, wet and funny nights. Whenever they had some time they met and it always ended or better began the same way.

Sacha and Lando literary jumped all hungrily and horny at the older one. Sometimes Carlos wasn’t even able to greet them, when his mouth was already covered with one of their lips, while the other one dragged him to the next bed and also undressed him during the way.

It was always the first thing they did. Having sex, because they couldn’t wait any more. That pressure needed to go first, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on anything at all. Especially the two young boys and Carlos sometimes really wondered himself how he could still keep up with their hormones, because they were always ready and horny, not bothering about coming two or even three times in a raw.

Before they will do anything else, they first had to stop their thirst. Sometimes they haven’t seen each other over one week, sometimes it were only hours, but the hunger and thirst was always the same.

After their first round for tonight and they had cleaned each other up, they spend their evening with playing some FIFA, going out into the cinema, going for dinner or just watch all lazily a movie, while one boy was cuddled into each of the Spaniard’s side.

And the evening did always end the same with him fucking the two younger ones senseless again, till they couldn’t make it any more and fell asleep quickly after. Sometimes Carlos woke up in the morning with the two of them already working him or they used the time till he will wake up and will finally join them with kissing and touching each other. Sometimes, when they still had enough time, they made a final round in the shower.

But on Saturday mornings, when they had a lot of time, Carlos sometimes got up first to make the two still fast asleep boys cuddled up against each other some breakfast and eventually brought it to them into bed. Or the Spaniard woke up to the smell of pancakes, or better burnt pancakes and found the two room-mates with just their boxers dressed in the kitchen, argument about how much sugar they needed and letting the forgotten current pancake batter in the pan get burn.

They got to know each other closer during the way, they did form a deep friendship and did trust each other like they never had done before in their lives. But Carlos also got to know what the two boys liked the most in bed, where they wanted to get touched the most, what they wanted to hear to come quicker.

Sacha was the one to take more, by him he could be more rough and harsh. The young Argentine also wanted it that way, to get touched and hold more firmly, he welcomed Carlos’ dirty words in his ear and begged by the older one for more and for an even harder way.

Lando in contrast liked to kiss, to make out, while the Spaniard did trust more slowly but not less deep into him. But he always set an even slower pace, when he had reached his team-mate’s prostate one time too often, because he knew Lando liked it to go slow when he came close his climax, before he did explore like a firework. His team-mate was pretty noisy and loud in bed and Carlos didn’t know why this did surprise him when also during the days Lando could never be quiet for too long.

Carlos really, really liked to spend his free time with the two of them. He cared a lot about them and they also meant the world to him. They did have a lot of fun, even when he omitted the sex they had, they just had a very good time. And the Spaniard also really enjoy having the two of them close to himself.

But not only the cuddles afterwards were great, also when they were watching a movie and both cuddled into his side. The soft kisses he gave Lando and Sacha, showing them so how much they meant to him. When they both fell asleep in his arms, while watching TV and eventually he both carried them over into bed.

When he woke up the next morning and they were half laying on top of him. Lando and Sacha were really attached to him, they did worship Carlos with everything they had and every good-bye did hurt.

When the two room-mates looked up at him with their big, sad puppy eyes and their lips formed into a pout, before they got up onto their tiptoes to place a soft kiss onto his cheeks. They did cuddle close for one more time, till everything will start from new the next time.

Thinking back at it, the three of them had a great, way too funny, maybe sometimes also a little sore time together. God, it was such an uncomplicated and very harmonic time for all three of them. And they did enjoy every second of it.

Between Christmas and New Year, Carlos finally came back to London with two same sized presents for Lando and Sacha. He had just come back from Spain, when not even two hours after he had landed, he already made his way over to the two of them.

This time Lando and Sacha hugged the Spaniard long, kissed each of his cheeks and cuddled themselves into his side, while they said at the same time “We have missed you.” And so had the older one, very much even and he also told them so.

Their eyes went big, when Carlos showed them the two presents he had got for them. He told them, that he wanted them to unwrap it at the same time. He couldn’t wait for the expression any more.

Like the two little boys they actually still were, they unwrapped their presents quickly and all noisy. Their expressions were so much better than Carlos had expected them to be, when they both looked at the packages in their hands with big eyes.

It was a Dildo, the same for each of them. A real Dildo, not the small thing the Spaniard knew they had in their night stand and didn’t use any more, since he had overtaken that job.

“It’s for when you miss me again.” Carlos explained, earning a wide grin from both boys. “I have seen it and I just had to think about my two sweet boys.” He added, getting an even bigger smile and sparkling eyes from them in response.

And suddenly Sacha said something that made the Spaniard’s already half hard dick inside his pants jump “Thank you, _daddy_.” It was only one word, but it was enough to feel all hot and ready. “Yeah, thank you, _daddy_.” Lando repeated and Carlos couldn’t choose from which mouth it did sound sweeter and at the same time also more cheeky.

“I would do anything for you boys.” The Spaniard said in a low, already thick voice. Like two actual children, they asked all excited and overjoyed “Can we try it, daddy? Yeah, can we play with it now? Do you show us how it works?”

God, how should he ever be able to say no to the two of them? He then leaned back into the couch and petted his lap to show them to come over and take place on each of his tights. Lando and Sacha did like they got told and sat quickly down on top of Carlos’ lap so his tights were between their legs, the boxes still in their hands.

“Take them out.” The oldest ordered and watched how their eyes grow even bigger and their mouths widened even more, when they saw the length and thickness of their new favourite toys. Carlos took Lando’s papaya coloured one into his hands.

Yes, he had got him one in their team colour, because he exactly knew how much his friend liked that colour, while he got Sacha a blue one, because it was his favourite colour. The Spaniard showed both of his boys what their presents were able to do.

Both gasped and licked their lips already heated, when the Dildo began to vibrate in Carlos’ hand. “You like that?” He asked, even when he already knew the answer to it, when he pressed the still vibrating toy against the young Brit’s belly through his shirt.

Lando whined, bit down on his lip and throw his head back. Enjoying the pleasure sending all kind of vibes through is body, while he already palmed his stone hard dick through the layers of fabric he was wearing. Carlos also made Sacha’s Dildo vibrate and pressed it against his lower belly, causing the same reaction as by his best friend.

The older one straightened himself, before he reached with the blue Dildo behind Sacha to press it between his ass cheeks. It caused the Argentine to jump, before he rubbed himself against Carlos’ leg and moaned by the pleasure he got. Lando seemed to be jealous, was wiggling on top of the Spaniard’s lap, wanted this attention as well and also the same pleasure.

But Carlos had other thoughts for him. He did turn the vibration by the papaya coloured Dildo off, to the young Brit’s disappointment. Lando was still pouting, when the top of the toy touched his lips. “Open up, mi cielo.” And like the good boy Lando was, he opened his mouth so Carlos could slowly push the Dildo centimetre by centimetre into his hot mouth.

The Spaniard knew he could take it, his team-mate was good in it, was almost able to take it all in, like he always did with his dick, till he touched the back of his throat, caused him so to choke and teardrops did already form in his beautiful eyes. “Good boy. You are such a good, sweet boy, mi cielo.” Carlos praised him, while he slowly pulled the Dildo out of his mouth again and instead pressed his lips hard against the younger once.

Sacha next to them, who had watched the show the whole time long, while he had rubbed himself still against Carlos’ thigh, whined because of the missing attention. He also wanted to get praised and even more rewarded by the older one.

So Carlos took the blue Dildo away from the Argentine’s ass, turned the vibration off as well and Sacha had his mouth already willingly opened, when he reached his lips. So the Spaniard did start instantly to let the toy disappear inside the younger once trained throat.

Carlos knew Sacha couldn’t take as much as Lando, but still he praised him, when he began to choke and his eyes got also glassy. “God, you are also such a good, well-behaved boy, mi bichito. So good for daddy.” The young Brit was watching them the whole time with big eyes, while it was his time to press his still growing erection into Carlos’ tight and he sucked onto the tip of his own Dildo.

“Take your shirt of. Both of you.” The Spaniard commanded next and like always the two of them did like they got told, not wanting their daddy to get disappointed or even mad at them. Soon they were both sitting shirtless in front of him, their hair in a sweet mess after they had pulled the fabric over their heads.

He then gave his whole attention always only to one. He let them take the toy as deep as possible into their throats, till they choked and tears rolled over the edge of their eyes, before he whipped off the from saliva wetted dildo by their chests and neck.

By the end Lando and Sacha were both already pretty desperately. They pushed their dildos on their own as deep as possible inside their mouths, before they whipped them off on each other’s chests, made out while doing so and they rubbed and pressed their already hurting erection into Carlos’ thighs the whole time long, while the oldest only watched them heated and stroked his own dick trough his jeans.

After a half eternity watching the two of them like that and listen to all their horny noises their bodies made, the Spaniard whispered so they could still hear him over their moans and whimpers “Should daddy show the two of you how you use these things right now?”

Urgently they both nodded their hands, before they already climbed down from his lap and dragged Carlos with still their toys in their hands into the next bedroom. Quickly the three of them were undressed and the view the oldest got then was one of the best of his life so far.

Lando and Sacha were laying all naked in front of him on the bed. Their legs angled to their bodies, so Carlos had free way to their sweet, little holes. He kneeled down in front of them, while he watched them wetting their entrance at least a little with some lube. But they didn’t work themselves open any more, they wanted to feel every inch as much as possible and god, Carlos exactly knew how tight they were after the days they were apart.

Best he wanted to fuck them on his own, feel them through his own dick, but instead he made the two Dildos in his hands vibrate once again and asked with a smirk on his lips “Are you ready, my two sweet boys?” They only pulled their legs even tighter against their upper bodies, showed their friend every bit of them and answered at the same time “Yes, daddy. Please. We were so well-behaved when you weren’t here. We promise.”

Carlos didn’t need to hear anything more, instead he made some circles with the tip of the dildo around their arching holes, made them so all desperately and inpatient. Lando and Sacha were holding hands, when the Spaniard finally filled them and they both cried out in pleasure.

They needed some moments to get used to the size after not having anything so big inside them since days and also about the fact that it did vibrate and caused so their whole body to tingle, hitting just the right places with it.

And Carlos did watch it, he did watch it all. He watched when Sacha pulled the single tear away from the young Brit’s face, when he got finally used to it. When they started to kiss, when they finally made out, showing Carlos their tiny, rosy tongues intentional that often and obviously.

“So, do you like your presents, my sweet, little boys?” The Spaniard asked and he best wanted to touch himself as well, but both of his hands were busy with making the two of them feel good. But it was alright. As long as they were happy, he was happy as well.

“Yes, daddy. Yes. You are always so good to us.” Lando whined, clutching his friend’s hand even tighter, when a new wave of pleasure hit him. “Because you are both so well-behaved. You are _my_ well-behaved, lovely boys.”

Sacha bit down on his lower lips, catching so the Spaniard’s attention. “Or maybe you aren’t that well-behaved like you act all the time. Till me, how often have you touched each other while I was gone?”

When none of them gave Carlos an answer to his question, he pushed the dildo even further into their little, tight holes, causing them both to cry out and now also Sacha spent a teardrop, running down his reddened cheeks. “Only one time, daddy. We promise.” Lando was never able to lie to him, he was just too well-behaved for that and he always wanted to be his daddy’s favourite.

“We are so sorry, daddy. But it was really only one time. I did miss you so much, Lando did too.” The young Argentine told him with puppy eyes, to which the Spaniard could just never say no and he also couldn’t be mad at them for too long, when they were both looking up at him like that.

Having some compassion and also grace, Carlos leaned down to Sacha, their noses almost touched and the younger one flinched together, actually expecting a slap or something like that, but not the way the older one was looking at him all in sympathy now.

“It’s alright, mi bichito. You don’t have to miss me any more. I’m here now and I won’t go anywhere tonight. I promise.” The Spaniard whispered softly, before he kissed Sacha’s lips long and deep. He also kissed Lando the same way, exactly knowing how bad also he had missed him, while he was gone.

When Carlos had finally straightened himself again, both boys did flinch together badly, when he still slapped their ass cheeks in form of a punishment, while the dildos were still deep inside themselves. It wasn’t too hard, but he could still spot the place where his palms had hit their soft skin seconds ago, now all red and swollen.

“Next time you will tell me in the beginning, before I have to find it myself.” Carlos reprimanded them and the good boy, daddy’s darling, he always was Lando answered “Of course, we will, daddy. We will do whatever you want us to. We want to make you happy, not angry. We are well-behaved and want to be good boys for you.”

“Then be such a good boy, mi cielo and touch your friend’s dick. He is already splashing his pre-cum everywhere.” And like the darling he always was, Lando touched Sacha’s dick and stroked him to Carlos’ movements.

“You too, mi bichito. Jerk him off, like you always do by me.” The oldest ordered and watched how the two young man touched each other, till the room was filled with their whimpers, screams and moans.

They were kissing once more, when they both came and covered the bedsheets and also themselves with their sperm. Carlos then couldn’t wait any more. He let the toys deep inside his two boys, letting them ride out their orgasm completely, while he finally touched himself.

It didn’t last more than a few seconds, till he came as well and spread his own sperm all over their upper bodies. The next thing he could remember was that he collapsed between Lando and Sacha, before the two boys cuddled themselves closer into his side and they made a nap right where they were.

Lando and Sacha took it to their hearts, because the next time Carlos was in Spain the two of them called him via facetime. The oldest didn’t have to ask long what the two of them had been keeping up to, because first he could hear it in their voices and second he could see it with his own eyes.

Hell, he need to tell them to warn himself the next time. Maybe then he won’t be all alone at home and everyone could see them as well like that, if he should be somewhere public. But Carlos’ could also see where they were. He knew that room, it was all familiar to him.

It wasn’t in their flat back in London, it was Lando’s room by his parent’s place. Sacha obviously spent the weekend over by the Norris, because he could spot his back pack in the corner and they both were sitting on an already for him prepared mattress on the floor. The thought about that the two of them did _that_ in Lando’s children’s room, with his parents and siblings under one roof and they came to their place with their dildos in their bags, made everything so much hotter and exciting.

“You told us to be good boys, daddy.” The Argentine explained, before Lando said into the phone “Yes, and well-behaved. We do what you ordered us. We tell you when we do it and we also want you to watch us. Is this alright? Are we good boys for you daddy?”

“More than just alright, mi cielo. You are such sweet boys. You are mine.” The Spaniard answered, while he pulled his jeans and boxers down his hip to free his already stone hard dick to finally be able to touch himself. He then watched his two favourite boys. Watch them kiss each other, suck them, jerk each other off and fuck them with Carlos’ Christmas presents, till he could hear them scream trough their hands pressed against each other’s mouths and see their cum covering their chests and faces.

Whenever the oldest wasn’t in the city, they were doing it like that. It wasn’t as satisfied as being right next to them, or even better fuck them himself, but it was better than nothing. Lando and Sacha also kept on calling him their daddy and they gave each other as much pleasure as they could through the phone.

After they were down from their highs and they had cleaned themselves up, they talked some more, till Carlos could watch them both fall asleep in exhaust. God, how could these two little boys be that damn cute?

There were just three rules they had. Actually it were only two, because about the fact that they only had sex together in Lando’s and Sacha’s flat wasn’t even their intention. But it sure was intention that Carlos only always slept with them both at the same time, not with only one of them, and he never came inside them. He always pulled out before it could happen. That was the two real rules the three of them had.

Everything was perfect, it really was, till that one afternoon. Sacha was surprised, when he found Carlos standing in front of their door, after he had rung their doorbell. “Why do you look at me like that, mi bichito?” The Spaniard asked, when he got his expression.

“Because I wasn’t expecting you so early.” The younger one explained, before Carlos answered him “I didn’t want to go back to my flat just to stay there five minutes before driving into the city again. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t. It’s just that I came home from a run some minutes ago and Lando isn’t back home yet. If you want you can play some FIFA, while I take a shower.” The Argentine told him, while he still had his sweated clothes on, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Carlos didn’t play FIFA, instead he checked his mails and Instagram feed, while he waited. When Sacha came only with a small towel around his waist out of the bathroom again, Lando still wasn’t here. The Spaniard couldn’t remember any more how it finally came to it, maybe because it normally always happened first.

When Lando finally came home after visiting his family, he heard these all too familiar noises coming from Sacha’s room. He first couldn’t believe his eyes, when he saw his room-mate laying on his belly, while Carlos was fucking him from behind.

With an opened mouth and widened eyes, he first didn’t know what to do or what to say. Carlos somehow seemed to be frozen as well, while he looked over to Lando still standing all shocked in the door way.

Sacha didn’t seem to notice their behaviour, instead he smiled over at his friend and explained “I’m sorry, Lando, about having already started without you, but.. I was already so horny.” Understanding the young Brit nodded his head, while Carlos swallowed.

Yes, his friend had already told him yesterday evening about how excited he already was for the Spaniard. “Come over, Lando, and join us. I know how much you have missed Carlos as well.” Hell, yes, he had.

Relieved about finally spotting a smile on the young racer’s lips, the Spaniard calmed down and gave him some of his attention, when he crawled onto the bed as well, after he had stripped out of his clothes. “I have also missed you, mi bichito.” Carlos told him and caused so his friend to smile even brighter, while he wrapped his arms around him.

Time went by way too fast and soon the two team-mates found themselves in Barcelona for testing. And during these days they somehow manage it to break all three rules. In the evening the two of them had just played some FIFA in the Spaniard’s room, before they had decided to watch a movie.

Somehow they both had fallen asleep. It wasn’t that difficult to not fall asleep while laying under the warm bedsheets and all cuddled up together. When Lando woke up in the middle of the night, he already found Carlos staring down at him. They didn’t say anything. They just eyed each other through the moonshine falling into the now dark room.

Lando didn’t know any more why he had done the following, when he stretched himself to reach his friend’s soft lips. Their kiss was all warm, tender and lovely. So in contrast to all the other kisses they had shared before. Somehow Lando had lost himself, while he moved his fingers through the dark mane of Carlos, before he crossed his hands in his neck and won’t let him go anywhere tonight.

The Spaniard stroked all gently the soft skin of his team-mate’s belly, after he had slipped his hand under his shirt. He did cover his cute face and his neck with plenty kisses, before he helped the younger one sitting up so he could pull the shirt over his head.

Carlos’ shirt did follow next, before he also pressed a road of sweet kisses onto Lando’s shoulders and laid him all carefully back into the pillows. They never stopped kissing, their lips never pulled apart the whole time. Also during kissing, Lando wiggled out of his sweatpants and boxers and also Carlos pushed his own down as well.

It was so different from all the times before, when the older one pushed all gently and carefully inside his friend. It was almost completely quiet, only soft, tender noises left their lips between kisses, while Carlos was holding Landon’s face carefully in his hands.

This all here wasn’t about to have fun and take out the most as possible from the other. It was about feelings, about becoming once, about trust, just about the two of them. “Carlos.” Lando whispered into the darkness and the Spaniard knew he wanted to say something more, but something held himself back from saying it out loud and instead he only breathed slowly through his mouth, before Carlos kissed him once more.

Even when they went so slow, he actually wasn’t even moving at all, the older one could still feel his orgasm build up deep inside his belly. And he knew Lando was close too to reach his own climax and he also felt his friend being close to it.

But the next thing he did, did surprise the Spaniard, when his friend wrapped his legs around his waist, even when they both were already so close. His grip around him wasn’t that tight, Carlos could have pulled away easily if he had wanted to. But that was it, he didn’t want to. He wanted to come deep inside his friend. To fill him, to mark him as his, to give him everything he had.

And with that knowledge they both came at the same time, even when Lando’s erection stayed untouched that night. It really wasn’t their best orgasm, but that didn’t matter. What mattered were their kisses, their touches, the way they looked deep into each other’s eyes, when they both came and Lando could feel Carlos come deep inside himself.

With a sympathetic look the older one watched the clear tears following over the edge of his friend’s so beautiful eyes and made their silent way down to his chin. Carlos whipped them with his thumb away or kissed them softly with his lips away. He knew why Lando was crying. He felt the same way.

Even after they had come down from their high, they kept on kissing deep, stroking each other with their fingertips, till Lando got too sensitive and the Spaniard carefully pulled away and laid himself next to him on the mattress.

The young Brit crawled closer to him instantly and wrapped his arms around his upper body, like he would go away if he wouldn’t hold onto him. But Carlos won’t go anywhere, at least not tonight. He kept Lando holding in his arms for the rest of the night, placing warm kisses into his soft curls, while the younger one was still crying silent tears.

They didn’t talk about it. Not the next morning, not during the day and also not the next. They knew they had broken the rules. First they hadn’t had sex at their usual place, which would have been the most tolerated thing from their three rules, but they had also slept with each other without Sacha.

Sure the young Argentine and Carlos had also once started without Lando. But that was different. They had known he would come home with every minute, but they both were aware of that Sacha was nowhere close to Barcelona and even if they had asked him to come over and join them, it wouldn’t have worked. Sacha was miles away and didn’t have a clue.

And the worst of all, Carlos had come inside Lando. It was their unspoken rule number one and they had broken it. Actually even so easily, without Sacha’s knowledge. These things weren’t okay, they both knew that, but still they kept quiet about it.

They were already back home again, when it happened like it had to, when the three of them ended up in bed once again. Carlos had thought that latest now everything would be alright again and they could finally forget their night in Barcelona again, even when he actually didn’t want to forget only one second of it. But he was wrong, then after he had made Lando come from behind, he had rolled away to make some place for his two friends and watched them like he always did.

Sacha was in the mood to ride Carlos today and the Spaniard would be stupid to say no to it. Lando watched every of their movements close, he scanned their body language, where their hands were, he watched their expressions, listened to the noises they made.

He became all pale while doing so and he suddenly felt very ill, while he watched his friend on top of his team-mate. Carlos seemed to enjoy it, to get ride and being able to touch Sacha’s ass, hips and erection. Why hadn’t he come up with that idea to ride him like that?

Now Carlos would touch him like that, would look at him with those big, from desire darkened eyes of his. Lando would have been the one to give him that pleasure, to cause those moans and whimpers from his smooth lips. But instead he was sitting way too far away from the Spaniard and had to watch and listen to him having fun with his room-mate.

It gave Lando’s heart another deep sting, when Carlos began to move, leaned himself against the headboard, so he was sitting in a more upright position and could reach the Argentine’s lips. They kissed deep, made out like their lives did depend on it. Suddenly the young Brit got scared, when he watched his room-mate come all over Carlos’ chest, but the Spaniard didn’t pull out of him.

Maybe he also wanted to mark Sacha like he had done to him in Spain. But to his relief the oldest pulled out of his friend just in time, before he came against Sacha’s back and butt. Both finally collapsed on the bed, before the young racer fell of his chest and made himself comfortable to his left.

When Carlos looked to his other side, he found Lando laying there as well, but he did show him his back, while he was laying on his side. That was very unusual for the younger one, but maybe he had already fallen asleep, even when he did normally like it to watch them and to cuddle afterwards till he will fall asleep. But Carlos had to admit, that he hadn’t paid any attention to his team-mate the last minutes. And so also the Spaniard finally fell asleep, like the two boys next to him.

He woke up in the middle of the night, when he noticed Lando not lying next to Sacha and himself any more. “Lando?” Carlos asked into the darkness, after he had got it he was gone. The Argentine was still fast asleep next to him and didn’t wake up, when the oldest stood up and searched for his clothes.

In the darkness he even found his own shirt and boxers, before Carlos got outside the room, closed the door behind himself and finally found his team-mate crying in the living room. “Lando, mi bichito. Why are you crying?” He asked all worriedly.

He had obviously surprised the young Brit, when he quickly got on his feet, whipped the tears with the sleeve of his hoddie away and tried to say in a strong voice, even it did come out all broken and shaking.

“It’s nothing.” Lando tried to lie between sobs. “It isn’t just nothing when it makes you cry, mi bichito. Tell me, what has made you that sad?” Carlos whispered, while he pulled the soft curls out of his friend’s so pretty face.

Lando then fell back onto the couch and broke down, buried his face into his palms and began to cry bitterly again. The Spaniard took place right next to him, pulled him closer, wrapped his arms around his shaking body and whispered against his ear “I have got you. Don’t worry, mi bichito. I’m here now.”

The young racer kept on crying till there weren’t any tears left anymore and he softly pulled away from his friend, when he had calmed down enough. “Do you want to tell me now what has happened to you?” Carlos asked once more, while he whipped the last tears away from his sweet cheeks.

He knew it wasn’t a nightmare, because if it had been, Lando would have searched for comfort by Carlos and he would have probably laid himself between the Spaniard and his room-mate to feel all save, but he sure as hell wouldn’t have left the bed to sit all alone in the dark living room.

And then the real reason did blur out of his mouth all at once “I like you, Carlos. More than I should, more than I want, more than I’m allowed to. It’s not only a crush any more, I.. I’m head over heels in love with you, you dork.”

The Spaniard smiled, even giggled to himself. “Why do you laugh?” Lando wanted to know, still all desperately after his love confession. “It’s like you blame me for your feelings for me.” Carlos told him, still smiling over both of his ears.

“I actually do. I mean, you didn’t make it difficult for me to fall in love with you. Especially after Barcelona.” Lando told him lightly annoyed and now completely frustrated.

“I also love you, mi bichito.” Carlos finally told him so easily, even when he had never meant something more serious in his life before. But he really hadn’t expected such a reaction, when Lando’s eyes widened almost painfully, he shook his head and said all shocked “No. No, you shouldn’t have just said that. You should have better told me to stop being stupid, stop thinking about you this way, to keep myself finally together again.”

“So you don’t want me to love you?” Carlos asked confused, he really couldn’t follow his friend’s thoughts any more. “Sure I want, that’s all I ever wanted, but.. we shouldn’t. Does that make any sense?”

“No.” The older one shook his head, before he breathed out long and finally pulled Lando into his arms again. “It’s about Sacha, right?” Lando nodded his head, while new tears began to build up into his eyes.

“He is my friend, but I’m so fucking jealous whenever I see the two of you together. I don’t want him to touch you any more or kiss you. I don’t want you any more to touch and kiss him. I want you all on my own and I really don’t want to share you any more. Is that wrong?” Lando asked while tears were falling down his face.

“I also want to be together with you, Lando. I want us to be a couple, just the two of us. But we have to tell it Sacha. Everything else wouldn’t be fair.“ The Spaniard whispered into his curls, while he cradled the younger one in his arms.

“I know that and I also really want to tell him, but I’m afraid, Carlos. He is my best friend.” The Spaniard then stopped his whole movements and caused so Lando’s attention, when he looked curiously up at him.

Carlos had raised his eyebrows up to his hairline and the young Brit instantly got it what his team-mate wanted to say with that. He boxed him lightly with his elbow, before he cuddled himself even closer against his chest and turned around so they could look each other into the eyes, when he told him “Hey, you are my boyfriend now, so he is my best friend.”

“Alright, I can live with that.” Carlos answered, after he thought about it for some moments or at least he did like he had to think about it. “Sounds even pretty good in my ears to be your boyfriend now.”

Lando giggled on top of his lap, before their lips meet and they kissed each other long for the first time with the knowledge about loving each other. “But seriously, I’m scared he will be mad at me.” Lando told his boyfriend, when they pressed their forehead together.

“I think you don’t have to be afraid, mi bichito. Like you have already said, Sacha is your best friend and he always knew you had a crush on me. He will understand it, I’m sure about it.”

Agreeing or at least understanding, Lando nodded his head, before he told his boyfriend “I want to tell it to him tomorrow morning.” With the back of his fingers Carlos stroked over his soft cheeks and Lando leaned into this touch instantly.

“Do you want me to be by your side?” He asked gently. “No, I want to be the one to tell him, all on my own. I owe him that. Besides, you have to stand up pretty early tomorrow.” Being proud about him, the Spaniard kissed his boyfriend’s soft lips, before he answered “You are right. We should go back to bed, mi bichito.”

The couple was holding hands, when they got back to the bedroom. Sacha was still sleeping, he hadn’t noticed anything. Lando laid himself between his boyfriend and room-mate, when he crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket over Sacha’s shoulders, so he won’t start to freeze during the night.

Carlos did spoon Lando, kissed his cheek from behind, before he whispered into his ear “Good night, mi bichito. Don’t worry, everything will be good. I love you.” He could see him smile, even when he was still worried about tomorrow. “I love you too.” Lando whispered over his shoulder back to Carlos, before he stroked with his fingers through Sacha’s dark blond hair and whispered “Sleep well, Sash. I also love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will follow one more chapter (but that will be the last - I SWEAR!!! haha...)
> 
> I haven't already written the next chapter, but I exactly know what the last chapter will be about ;) so stay tuned my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, there should have been only one more, final chapter - but I'm not even already finished with the story and the last chapter would have been already way too long already now..
> 
> So I have splitted the last chapter into two more and I'm really sorry to tell you that (I hope you are not too disapointed in me), but there won't be any smut in this one.  
> But I think it turned out pretty sweet. 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it and the last chapter will come soon! <3

Like Lando had already said yesterday, Carlos had to stand up pretty early the next morning. Quietly he slipped out of the duvets and while he dressed himself, he watched his boyfriend and room-mate sleeping all peacefully next to each other. Lando did spoon the older one and Sacha looked like he did enjoy the closeness, it probably wasn’t the first time they were cuddling like that in bed.

Best Carlos wanted to snuggle himself next to them and join them, wrap his arms protecting over both of their small bodies, but he had to do this damn interview today. So he left the two room-mates back alone, knowing that his boyfriend will tell Sacha the truth when they will wake up.

It was shortly after midday, his interview and the following lunch was finally over, when the Spaniard got a call from Lando. Sure he had thought about him the whole time and how Sacha had probably reacted to it, even when at the same time he knew he will understand it.

“Ola, mi cielo.” Carlos greeted him with a smile on his lips, he couldn’t wait any more to see him again. All excited and nervous, Lando did whisper into his phone, even when he had trouble to keep his voice low “Carlos, I can’t do this. I don’t know how to tell it to him. I’m so scared he will be mad at me.”

“He won’t be, mi cielo. I’m sure about it and I know you can do it.” Carlos tried to encourage his boyfriend, but when Lando kept quiet for a few moments, he added “Do you want me to come over, so we can tell it to him together?” He could imagine Lando nodding wildly his head but because he couldn’t see it throw the phone, he answered “Yes, please. I can’t do this on my own. How long will it take for you to come over? Sash wants to go to training and I don’t know for how long I can keep him here.”

“Give me fifteen minutes, mi cielo. Don’t worry, everything will be good.” Carlos promised him, before he hung up and speeded up his steps. Thirteen minutes later he stood in front of the room-mate’s flat door and within seconds Lando opened it for him, like he was already waiting for him behind it the whole time.

Lando only gave his boyfriend a quick look, before he hurried back into the living room and said probably to the twentieth time “Just wait five more minutes, Sash.” The Argentine was all ready for training, his bag he had already thrown over his shoulder and he also looked a little annoyed about his friend’s behaviour.

“Why? You said I should wait till Carlos will be here and look, here he is now. Ola, by the way Carlos.” Sacha answered, he did indeed sound annoyed. The Spaniard greeted the younger one with a nod, before the Argentine went on “I have to go now. Jon is already waiting for more since over twenty minutes.”

“No, please, wait for one more moment.” Lando pleaded him nervously, even reached for his arm, when his room-mate tried to get past him and out of the room. Sacha rolled his eyes and gave the younger one a look, which should probably try to kill him. “What the hell is wrong with you, Lando? You know Jon will let me do some extra exercises if I will be late.”

“I know, just.. We.. we have to tell you something.” The Brit suddenly said, maybe a little too quickly. “Alright.” Sacha gave up finally. “But make it quick and don’t you dare it isn’t something important.” The Argentine pointed his index finger at his room-mate, which caused the younger one to blush and get even more nervous than he already was.

“I.. We..” Lando tried to say, after he had stopped to bite down on his already opened lips. Sacha really tried to listen to his friend and give him his whole attention, but something told Carlos that his patient was almost by its end, so he went over to his boyfriend, took his hand into his and said with a strong voice “Lando and me, we are together.”

Lando jumped by the touch and the older once words, like he didn’t want Carlos to tell his room-mate so, even when at the same time he wanted Sacha to finally know the truth. The young Argentine’s expression changed from annoyed to surprised and finally kind of unconcerned, but he did obviously except it, when he finally answered “Oh, alright. That’s great. But I really have to go now. See you later. Adios.”

With a half opened mouth Lando watched his friend leaving the room, before he freed himself from his boyfriend’s grip and followed Sacha. The young Brit tried to reach for his friend once more, while he asked all desperately “Are you mad at me now?” Carlos could hear Sacha snort that annoyed way, while he easily freed himself from Lando’s hold and told him a little angrily “I have to go now.”

And in the next second he could hear the front door falling into its lock. All down Lando came with fallen shoulders back into the living room and told his boyfriend “He hates me. I knew it. I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He fucking hates me, Carlos.” Quickly the older one closed the distance between the two of them and took his boyfriend into his arms.

“No, mi cielo. He doesn’t hate you. He was just in a hurry. I bet he still understands and accepts it.” Lando cuddled himself closer against his boyfriend’s chest, while he gave his best to sniff his tears away.

“What do you think about the idea to go for a walk? It’s pretty nice outside today.” Carlos suggested with a smile on his lips, trying to take these sad thoughts away from him, to distract him a little. He was happy and also kind of relieved, when Lando nodded his head in agreement.

After their walk they went shopping, because they wanted to cook dinner together tonight. Lando asked if they could cook Lasagne, Sacha’s favourite meal. He kind of wanted to make everything good with it again, even when Carlos thought there wasn’t anything he had to make good again.

Lando got all nervous when his room-mate didn’t come home like usual. The Spaniard tried to calm him down with saying that he probably had to train longer today, after he had also started later. Lando finally agreed to it to start cooking the dinner already now, so they will be finished when the Argentine will finally come home.

At the moment Carlos took the Lasagne out of the oven, Sacha entered the flat and got almost attacked by his room-mate. “We have made dinner. Lasagne, your favourite meal. It’s already finished, come on.” The Brit took Sacha’s hand and just wanted to lead him over to the already laid table, when the older one stopped them both, because he first wanted to take a quick shower.

All nervously Lando waited for his room-mate to be finally finished and join them. Not even Carlos could calm him down right now. He was so worried about his best friend hating him, now that he was together with the Spaniard.

Finally, Sacha entered the kitchen and together they ate their dinner in kind of awkward atmosphere. Lando wanted to know from his room-mate if the Lasagne did taste good, if he wanted some more ice tea, how his training was and if it really tasted good. Unconditional the young Brit wanted to make a normal conversation, like they were always doing while eating dinner.

But Carlos and probably also Sacha himself noticed Lando’s intention to make it look all good, like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed. But the youngest tried too hard, it was obvious and made the whole situation even more uncomfortable.

When Lando got it that his behaviour made everything just even worse, Carlos took the lead and began to talk about usual stuff and told them about his interview and following lunch from today. Both young man listened to him, or at least they had acted like they did. Both seemed grateful about the Spaniard talking the whole time and so didn’t cause any uncomfortable silence.

After they have finished dinner, Carlos wanted to take care of the dirty dishes, so the two room-mates could talk alone. But Sacha stood up as well, placed his plate into the dishwasher and just wanted to leave into his room, when Lando stopped him with suggesting “Do you want to play some FIFA, PUBG or whatever you want? We could also watch a film and you can even choose which.”

“Nah, I’m too tired for it. I will better go to bed now. Thank you for the dinner. Buenas noches you two.” Sacha answered, after he had yawed long and had so showed his tiredness. Or he was only acting to have an excuse to not see the two of them any more. Carlos had also wished him good night, while Lando just had stood there speechless, with already glassy eyes and watched helpless how the Argentine left into his room.

And this time Lando couldn’t hold back his tears any more, when he crashed into his boyfriend’s arms and repeated the words “He hates me.” for the next minutes. After Carlos had finally managed it to calm him down somehow and they had taken care of the dirty dishes together, they also went to bed.

Lando really wasn’t in the mood to play anything or watch TV. He just wanted to lay down and regret what he had done, even when it was his biggest wish for already so long to be with Carlos together. The Spaniard only cuddled his boyfriend close and whispered into his curls that he was sure Sacha wasn’t mad at him. He was just tired, like he had actually said himself. The world will look different tomorrow, he will see. But Lando wasn’t so sure about that.

At some point the Spaniard had fallen asleep, while Lando couldn’t find his rest even when it was already way over midnight. He still had to think about Sacha and that he was sure he hated him right now. Lando had destroyed everything with his stupid feelings, had kind of cheated on his best friend, let him look stupid, be the fifth wheel and behind all alone.

He felt horrible for it. Lando really, really loved Carlos and he didn’t want anything more in this world than being together with him, but he also didn’t want to lose Sacha. He was his best friend for already so long, all the things they had been through. He just couldn’t lose him. But obviously getting both wasn’t possible, it just wasn’t an opinion and if he was serious, he just couldn’t choose. He loved both of them, even when the love he felt for each of them was so different from nothing else. Lando didn’t know what he should do.

The next morning, Sacha was pretty surprised when he woke up and felt someone clutch him from behind with a firm grip. It was Lando. He had cuddled himself against his back and had his arms wrapped around his belly closely. “Lando?” He asked confused, his voice did still sound very sleepily, next to surprised. The young Brit began to move, let go of him so Sacha could turn around and face him.

He watched the way Lando bit down on his lip, his big, puppy eyes tried to avoid his gaze, when the older one asked “What are you doing here?” Lando kept quiet, looked up at him through his lashes for one quick moment, before he looked away again, like a little boy who exactly knew had done something he wasn’t allowed to.

Because Sacha didn’t have any success with his question, he tried it with another one “Where is Carlos?” He had suspected the Spaniard to stay overnight, since the two of them were together now. After some more quiet moments, where Lando had obviously tried to find himself a good explanation why he was laying in his room-mate’s bed and not next to his boyfriend, he finally said with a small voice “In my room.”

“Alright, but why don’t you be with him then? Did the two of you had a fight?” Sacha asked, his voice did sound worriedly and maybe also a little protecting. Lando quickly shook his head, because he didn’t like to see his best friend like that and he also didn’t want it that he thought about Carlos being the bad guy. “But why are you here then? Don’t get me wrong, I like to cuddle with you, you know that, but shouldn’t you better be lying next to your boyfriend and cuddle with him instead?”

Sacha offered him a smile, but Lando couldn’t hold himself back any more, when he almost explored and answered way too quickly for his still sleep drunken brain “Because you hate me.” Shocked the Argentine did frown at the younger one, not getting it about what he was talking about.

“Why should I hate you, Lando?” He asked still all confused to which the young Brit whispered in response “Because Carlos and me are together now. You hate me because I have destroyed everything, because nothing is like before any more. I’m so sorry.” Now even more surprised than before, Sacha looked down at his room-mate and finally he understood.

“Oh, Lando. I’m really not mad at you. You know I could never ever hate you.” The older one tried to calm down Lando’s nerves and took his hands into his warm ones and held them firmly. “But.. After yesterday.. I have really thought you hate me and won’t ever speak one word with me again. I have thought I have lost you forever.”

“Forget about yesterday. If I’m serious I was really a little annoyed about you in the early afternoon when you didn’t let me go to my training. Jon let me do some extra practices and I also had neck training yesterday. I’m sorry if I was in a bad mood yesterday evening, but it really wasn’t because of you. I was just tired after the long, hard training, my neck was sore and did hurt badly and I just wanted to rest. It had nothing to do with you or Carlos.”

“Really?” The young Brit asked, because he still couldn’t believe his best friend’s words. “Yes, Lando. Stop worrying, because I promise you, you won’t ever get rid of me and you sure as hell won’t ever lose me. And actually, I’m pretty happy for the two of you.” Sacha told him and again Lando couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Really?” He asked once more, before the young Argentine rolled his eyes and tickled his room-mate softly by his side.

“Yeah, I am one hundred percent sure, you dork. You can really believe me.” Sacha said, after he had caused Lando to smile and wiggle around a little. “But why? I mean, you know.. We can’t go on like before any more.” The young Brit got kind of scared and nervous once again. What if Sacha had thought that the fact about Carlos and Lando being a couple now won’t change their sexual lives?

But his worries died quickly, when the young Argentine answered “I know, Lando. But I was aware about that since the beginning.” The younger one frowned at him confused, before Sacha went on “I mean, I know you had a crush on Carlos since already a half eternity and I could also tell that he likes you, even very much, so it was only a matter of time, till the two of you will get together. It was a great time as long as it had last, but I’m really okay with it. We couldn’t have gone on with that forever anyway, right?”

Agreeing Lando nodded his head, he knew his team-mate was right. It was a great time the three of them had, but it was over now. But at the same time it was also the beginning of something new and who said it wouldn’t be as good, when not even better than before? The three of them could still have fun and spend much time together.

“I feel so stupid now.” Lando said, while he buried his face inside his palms. “You don’t have to feel stupid.” Sacha told him, while he tried to pull his hands away from covering his face. “You have just acted like a Lando.” He added and caused so the younger one to laugh in self-irony.

“You are probably right.” The Brit answered, still laughing with his best friend together about his own doubtful behaviour. “You know I am. So, and now finally tell me how the two of you got together?”

Lando began to smile and shine, when he thought about his boyfriend and Sacha could tell that his best friend was really happy and so was he. “Really together we are just for two days. Actually since the night after we three have..”

Sacha exactly knew what he meant and told him all shocked “Oh my God, why haven’t you said anything sooner? If I had known it, I wouldn’t have let it happen. It must have been pretty awful for you to see me with your boyfriend.”

“Technically Carlos wasn’t my boyfriend at that time, but yeah.. It was feeling.. kind of.. I don’t know.” Lando’s expression had changed into sad, just thinking about it and because his room-mate really hated it to see him like that, he kept on with asking to take these thoughts away from him “You don’t have to worry about that any more. It won’t ever happen again. Carlos is all yours now. But tell me, when have you found out about that there was more between the two of you?”

All shocked and guilty the young Brit looked at his friend with widened eyes, before he spoke with a small voice “I have almost forgotten, I have to tell you something else. I.. We have cheated on you, we have broken the rules when we were in Barcelona. We have slept together there. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Lando.” Sacha tried to calm down his nerves, rubbing his palm up and down his upper arm, while he went on “It’s alright. You don’t have to be sorry for it. And you also don’t have to call it cheating, because it really wasn’t. It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Lando looked at his best friend’s expression for some more, to be really sure he wasn’t mad at him. “It’s something serious. Between the two of you, right?” Sacha suddenly said out of nowhere, taking his friend so away from his worries.

Being truthfully, he nodded his head, but still he frowned at his room-mate for knowing it without telling him anything about it. Getting his confusion, Sacha explained “It’s because you didn’t say sex.” Lando only frowned at his friend even harder then, still not getting it what he meant. “You said you have slept together in Barcelona. You didn’t say you had sex.”

“Yeah, because it wasn’t only sex.” Lando answered him sincerely and visible happy. “I love him with my whole heart and he loves me back the same way. It’s breath taking sometimes.” The younger one admitted, before Sacha did response with a warm smile “That’s great. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you, Sash. You are the best. I have really thought you hate me and I would lose everything we had, would lose you. But I can’t, because you are my best friend, my twin brother. You know me like no one else. I trust you my life.” Lando whispered, while tears of joy and sadness filled his eyes.

“Oh, Lando. Stop thinking that. Nothing will change. We will always stick together, no matter what will happen. Nothing can bring us apart. I love you, my crazy, Lando-like twin brother.” Sacha stroked over the young Brit’s warm cheek with the back of his fingers, while he smiled down at him.

Lando did response his smile through his tear blurred eyes and also told him with a shaking voice how much he loved him. The two team-mates were still smiling at each other, when they could hear Carlos’ voice calling with a confused and still very sleepily sounding voice for his boyfriend. “He is here!” Sacha answered the Spaniard, whose head appeared in the door just seconds later.

“What are you doing here, mi cielo?” Carlos wanted to know worriedly, while he got over to them. “Lando has really thought I hate him and so he decided to make a cuddle session during the night.” With a tilted head and his lips into a thin line, the older one looked down at his boyfriend.

“See, I told you he doesn’t hate you, mi cielo.” Carlos told his boyfriend, before he crawled under the duvets behind Lando and pulled him closer against his chest and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Of course, I don’t. I have seen it coming anyway and was only waiting for the two of you to finally get together. If I’m serious, it has actually taken longer for you to also see it than I have expected. I think you are a great couple and I’m really happy for you.”

“Gracias, mi bichito. I knew you will understand it.” Carlos thanked him sincerely, before he placed a soft kiss onto Lando’s tremble to take even the last worries away from him. Together the three of them did cuddle some more, they also talked about how everything will go on from now on and when it was finally time to stand up, Carlos pulled Sacha into a well-meant hug and kissed his cheek, showing him so that he also still meant much to him. Lando smiled to himself, while he watched his boyfriend and best-friend like that.

Weeks went by and Lando and Carlos were still happy like on the very first day. The two of them spent their whole free time together and also Sacha joined them from time to time. They still had a lot of fun together and also their friendship hadn’t changed since Lando and Carlos were a couple.

Nothing really had changed, except that the three of them didn’t have sex together any more. If Carlos and Lando wanted to have loud and wild sex, they made it in the Spaniard’s flat, because they didn’t want to rub their sex life under Sacha’s nose, since he didn’t join them any more.

Sure, they also had sex in Lando’s room, but they tried to be as quiet as possible and also only when they were sure Sacha was already asleep or won’t come home anytime soon.

It still felt kind of odd from time to time, like when they were watching a film and Lando was cuddled into his boyfriend’s side and his room-mate was sitting all on his own on the other end of the couch. Compassionate Lando was looking over at Sacha, before he looked up at Carlos, who had followed his look and obviously thought the same as his boyfriend, when he asked him wordless for his permission and Lando nodded agreeing and with a smile on his lips his head.

“Come over here, mi bichito.” Carlos said to the young Argentine, already liftinghis free arm for him to cuddle close. Surprised and also a little unsure, Sacha looked from Carlos to Lando, repeating so a few times, till he had finally made his decision and crawled closer with a smile in his face as well.

First all carefully he cuddled himself into Carlos’ side, smiling thankfully up at him and getting a kiss on his forehead in response. Lando smiled at the two of them, before he reached for his best friend’s hand to hold it for the rest of the evening.

A few days later, Carlos had to go to the toilet in the middle of the night and on his way back to Lando’s room he had to pass Sacha’s and heard a noise inside that caused to stop his whole movements and listen carefully to be sure.

Sadly he was, because he could hear Sacha crying quietly behind the closed door. “Sash? It’s me. I will come inside now, okay?” Because Carlos didn’t get an answer, he finally opened the door carefully and slipped inside the almost complete dark room.

Only the faint light from the streets let him made out the younger one curled up inside his bed, crying his eyes out in the middle of the night. “Hey, mi bichito. Why are you crying?” The older one asked in Spanish, because he knew it will soothe Sacha to listen and talk in his first language.

The young Argentine wasn’t able to answer him anything yet, so the Spaniard crawled next to him into bed and took him into his arms. Carefully he did cradle and hold him firmly, till Sacha had finally calmed down and the tears weren’t streaming like little rivers down his cheeks any more.

“What’s wrong, mi bichito? Do you have pain?” The Spaniard was still speaking in also his first language, while he stroked with his fingers through Sacha’s dark blond hair. “I don’t know what’s wrong. It’s..” But here the younger one stopped, bit unsure down at his lower lip and new tears began to build up in his eyes.

“Yeah? Go on, mi bichito. I listen to you.” Carlos whispered, after he had made eye contact with him. But the young Argentine kept quiet, only looked up at him through his wet lashes.

Carlos then had to think about what he had said to Lando a few days ago, when he was still in Spain and they had talked to each other on the phone. He had meant, that Lando could go to Sacha if he did miss him, that the two of them could be that close again and have some fun, while he wasn’t in London. He would have been okay with it.

But Lando had answered that he did indeed miss someone’s near, but it was only his. Sure the two room-mates did still cuddle with each other, especially when Lando felt alone and missed his boyfriend, but they both didn’t want more any more. In this regard, Lando only wanted Carlos any more and no one else.

But still the older one had the feeling that maybe Sacha still wanted more, so he asked all carefully “Is it maybe because you miss Lando and probably me too?” Sacha frowned at him in response, not knowing about what he was talking about. So the Spaniard went on with “I mean, do you miss the closeness the three of us had?”

Quickly Sacha shook sure his head, before he told him truthfully “No, Carlos. That really isn’t it. Damn, I have enough sex with the two of you for the next few years. I don’t miss the sex, I just..” The young Argentine stopped again, not knowing how to form his thoughts into words.

“What is it then, mi bichito? You know you can talk to me. You will feel better after.” Carlos tried to encourage him, because he hated it so him like that. And then Sacha finally said it out loud. Quickly and his voice did break in the middle, while new tears had started their way down to his chin “I just want what you and Lando have. I also want a relationship. I also want someone who loves and cares about me.”

Sacha’s words got followed by deep sobs and he cuddled himself closer against the Spaniard’s chest again, holding himself onto his shirt, while Carlos held him in his arms and let him cry out. From the corridor he could finally hear Lando’s very sleepily voice calling after him.

“I’m here, mi cielo.” Carlos switched into English again and seconds later the young Brit was standing bare feet in the door way and rubbed all tiredly his eyes. But when he got it that his room-mate was crying bitterly, he quickly made his way over to them and crawled onto the bed next to Sacha to rub his palm up and down his arm to soothe him.

“Why are you crying, Sash?” Lando asked concerned and when he didn’t get an answer from his friend he looked questioning up at Carlos. His boyfriend did explain the situation and also the reason for Sacha’s tears to him, to which Lando finally did response “But we both love and also care about you, Sash. You aren’t alone.”

Carlos looked down at his boyfriend and give him a soft look he did understand instantly. “But I know, it’s not the same. I’m sorry. Please stop or I also have to cry.” The Spaniard got kind of nervous, because he didn’t know if he could handle both of them crying in his arms.

But Sacha finally found his voice again and tried to tell his friend “I know you two love me and also care about me, but I also want to have someone who looks at me like Carlos looks at you. I also want to feel that.” Lando then laid down next to his room-mate, wrapped his arms around his upper body and cuddled himself close to him.

“I’m sure you will find that one pretty soon. Someone like you won’t be alone for too long. And till then you have us. We will keep you warm, Sash.” The Brit then leaned forward and give his best friend a sweet kiss on his cheek, before he smiled down at him and Sacha just couldn’t suppress his own smile of thankfulness.

“Yeah, we are always there for you, mi bichito. And Lando is right, I’m sure you will find that one for you pretty soon.” Carlos whispered, while he laid himself next to Sacha’s other side and wrapped his arms around the young Argentine and also around his boyfriend, pulled the two of them closer. The three of them, even Sacha, finally managed to fall asleep again and it wasn’t the last night they did so in the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the first part of the last chapter. HA! 
> 
> Guys I just can't help myself - the last chapter would have been way too long. So I have splitted it, BUT don't worry. I will upload the next and absolutely FINAL chapter in 5 minutes.
> 
> Enjoy this one!

Weeks went by without Sacha getting to know someone he would like to date. Some days were better, some were worse, where he cried his eyes out in Lando’s or Carlos’ arms and sometimes even in both of their arms at the same time. It was his biggest wish to also be in a relationship. He wasn’t jealous about his friends, but he also finally wanted to feel what they did feel. He also wanted to have it all.

Sacha still hadn’t found a love interest or at least someone he would like to date, till that one spring weekend, where Carlos had a visitor. Lando and the two men wanted to go for lunch that Saturday and because the Brit had spent the morning with Sacha together, he asked his room-mate if he didn’t want to come along with him.

Without thinking too much about it and especially without knowing that this lunch will change his life, Sacha had agreed to it. When they entered that fancy restaurant in the middle of London and the Argentine had spotted the man next to Carlos, his heart skipped a beat and his appearance had taken his breath away.

Sacha knew that good-looking man. Of course, he knew. Who didn’t? The Argentine still stared with a half opened mouth and eyes, which seemed to be spellbound and only fixed on the blond, tall man any more, while Lando greeted his boyfriend and also the other man.

Carlos’ greeting to him, Sacha hadn’t even heard, he still only had eyes for the other man. Just in time he came back to life, when the Spaniard introduced him with his friend. “Sacha, this is my ex-team-mate. Nico, this is Lando’s room-mate Sacha.” The tall man with the smile, which did melt his heart away so easily, shook hands with him and suddenly a big wave of electricity did rush through his whole body by the touch.

“Nice to meet you, Sacha. It’s very kind from you to join us, so I’m not the third wheel next to these lovebirds any more.” The German said and made the younger one speechless with it. Also Lando and Carlos stopped their little kisses and looked a little worried over to the two of them.

Nico looked confused between them, he wasn’t aware of that he had said something wrong. Actually he hadn’t, but still the situation was kind of awkward. But before it could get any more uncomfortable, Sacha smiled up at him and did response “It’s also nice to meet you. And I exactly know what you mean, I have to see the two of them almost the whole day long.”

Playfully Sacha winked over to his friends, he didn’t mean it any nasty at all. Lando and Carlos calmed down in relieve and finally took place on their seats. Nico laughed, it did sound like music in the younger once ears and while he sat down, he said “Well, at least you aren’t alone any more now.”

Sacha smiled to himself, while he watched the German with soft eyes and finally repeated his words, before he took place on the seat next to him “Yeah, now I’m not alone any more.”

Lando and Sacha finally ended up with spending the following afternoon with Carlos and Nico together. They had a great time together. Because the weather was pretty nice, they went into the park to hang out there under the warm sunbeams, which also let Nico’s hair shine even brighter and more beautiful than it already was before.

Also the next day the four of them did spend together. Mostly in Carlos’ flat, where they did play a lot of FIFA together. They ordered some pizza for lunch, Nico took the bill for all of them, and in the evening they went to the cinema.

Of course, Lando and Carlos were sitting next to each other, while Nico was sitting next to the Spaniard and following Sacha. The young Argentine did frighten just like his room-mate pretty bad one time during the film and it did sound wrong, but he had really wished it to happen more often, because protective and maybe also a little amused, Nico had placed his palm on top of his knee, rubbed it for some moments while he smiled down at him.

“You don’t have to be scared, Kleiner. I will protect you.” The German had whispered softly into his ear, causing a bad goose bump breaking free everywhere on his skin and a warm shiver running down his back. A little embarrassed, Sacha had nodded up to him, earning a wink from Nico for it.

It caused Sacha’s heart to jump once more and something deep inside his belly began to flutter. After cinema, the four of them went for some drinks into a random bar. Carlos and Nico had two beer, while Lando and Sacha stayed by Cola.

The young Argentine was pretty sad, when he had to say good-bye to the handsome German. But he was happy for once more, when Nico pulled him into a hug and he could smell his scent and feel his warmth against his own body.

While Carlos drove his ex-team-mate to the airport, Lando and Sacha already went home. They were sitting in front of the television and watched a random show to which Sacha didn’t pay any attention at all.

After thinking about it since Carlos and Nico had got into the car, the Argentine finally said it out loud, when he asked his room-mate, admittedly with not such a strong and loud voice

“Do you know if Nico has a boyfriend?” Lando thought about it for a moment, before he answered him “I don’t know and if I’m serious I don’t even know if he likes men. Why?” Like it was nothing, Sacha shook his shoulders and said, trying to sound uncaring “I’m just curious.”

“No, it’s not just that.” Lando said with a wide grin on his lips suddenly, his whole attention on his room-mate now. “You like him, don’t you?” He asked, while he crawled closer to him, till he was almost sitting on top of his lap and looked at him all expectant.

For the next few minutes Sacha really tried to convince him the opposite, but he exactly knew Lando won’t give up anytime soon, so he finally broke and told him the truth. “Maybe I like him a little.” Lando began to squeak, stood up and jumped up and down on their sofa. “No, you actually like him a lot.”

They went on like that, Lando trying to get more information out of his friend and Sacha tried to make him realize that he did overreact, even when at the same time his cheeks had already blushed into a deep red. But after minutes of annoying him, the Argentine finally gave in and told him more.

Of course, the young Brit was all excited and happy for his room-mate and so was Sacha himself, but when they could hear the front door getting opened, he whispered to his room-mate “Please, don’t tell Carlos about it.”

“Why? He could help you. He could give you his number.” Lando whispered back, surprised about him not wanting his boyfriend to get involved. “No, please. I’m begging you. Don’t say anything. Someone like Nico won’t ever want to have anything to do with someone like me anyway.” Sacha was really begging him with big, puppy eyes and even when Lando actually only wanted to help his best friend, he still nodded agreeing his head.

“What are you two keeping up to?” The Spaniard asked, when he entered the living room and saw their expressions. “Nothing. Sash is just still scared about the movie, that’s all.” Lando answered his boyfriend, before he cuddled himself close to him after he had sat down next to them.

“Don’t play the hero, mi cielo. You were as afraid as him.” Carlos said into his curls, which caused Sacha to giggle. But Lando kept his promise and didn’t tell the Spaniard anything about Sacha’s crush. Maybe he would have, if he had known that Nico had also asked out Carlos about Sacha on their way to the airport and the Spaniard also had to promise his ex-team-mate to not tell Lando or Sacha himself about the little crush he had on him.

Weeks went by in which Sacha was stalking Nico through the internet and looked at his photos way too long. Lando had decided that he had more than just a small crush on the German. It had turned out into a pretty big crush by now, but still the Argentine didn’t want Carlos or god forbid Nico himself to get to know anything about it.

But Sacha’s heart skipped a beat and he felt as overjoyed as he hadn’t since a long time, when Lando got home and came running into his room to tell him that Nico will visit them next weekend again.

Sacha was very nervous and tensed, till he finally met the German again and he even got a sweet hug from him as a warm welcome. All of these feelings were gone instantly and got replaced by happiness and excitement. The four of them did spend the whole time together and in the end of this great weekend they made a WhatsApp group chat, which also meant that Sacha had finally got Nico’s number.

It brightened his mood at least a little, even when he was still very sad to say good-bye to the German once again, not knowing when he will see him again. But at least they could write each other messages now. And so they did, only in their group chat of course, but almost every day.

One evening, Lando had accidentally told his boyfriend about Sacha’s crush to his ex-team-mate. Carlos got all excited and also told the younger one, that actually the only reason why Nico had visited them a few days ago was because he had wanted to see Sacha again. Lando got excited as well and together they made a plan to get their two friends finally together.

It should happen by the Spanish Grand Prix. Sacha had got there to support his friends, but they both also knew the second reason, why he had gone with them. Sacha had got all excited, when he had read in their group chat that Nico also wanted to visit them on the race track.

In the evening after the qualification, the four of them wanted to go out for dinner, but Lando finally lied and said that he had a bad headache and Carlos insisted to stay by his side, so Sacha and Nico went alone for dinner.

The two of them had a great time, shared some shy looks over the table and Sacha’s heart always skipped a beat whenever the older one was touching him, even when it was only lightly and by accident.

They were just on their way back to their hotel rooms, when the young Argentine got a message from Carlos, that Lando did ask for him and if he wasn’t already too tired, he would like to see him. 

Sacha got a little worried about his room-mate. Why did he want to see him that late? Maybe his headache had turned out into migraine and he wanted to cuddle himself close to him, like he had already done so often. But Carlos was already by his side, so what was going on?

But Sacha had got it pretty quickly, that his friend was more than just alright, when he came running at him the second he had stepped inside, after the Spaniard had let him inside. “And? How was it? Tell me everything.” Lando asked all excited, while he couldn’t stand still.

Embarrassed Sacha looked over at Carlos, seeing if he had heard his boyfriend. Of course, he had. Lando wasn’t quiet and reserved at all. The Argentine widened his eyes at his room-mate, telling him so to shut the fuck up.

“Oh, don’t worry. He knows about it.” Lando said like it was nothing. “He does what? Lando! You have promised me to not tell anybody about it.” Sacha told him all offended, disappointed in him and also ashamed, now that Carlos knew about it. But at the same time he didn’t even know why he felt this way. The Spaniard was his friend as well.

“You exactly know I can’t keep a secret for too long. But don’t worry, so you finally got to your first date with your favourite German.” Sacha did frown at the younger one, while his heart already started to beat faster. “Yeah, I never had a headache. We just wanted the two of you to spend an evening together. And by the way, Nico also likes you.” Lando wiggled his eyebrows at him and really hadn’t expected the next, when Sacha began to panic.

With an in shock opened mouth and widened eyes he looked alternately at his two friends. “You have told him?” To calm down his nerves and make it all easier for him to understand, Carlos finally spoke up and stilled his boyfriend before he could say anything more and make the mess even bigger.

“No, of course we haven’t, but when Lando accidentally told me about your crush on him, I told him about that Nico also really likes you and that you were the only reason why he had visited us the last time. He talks about you all the time and asks my questions about you for hours. Nico definitely also has a crush on you, mi bichito.”

Sacha still couldn’t believe what he had just heard. In disbelief he shook his head and swallowed hard, before Lando quickly spoke up to emphasize what his boyfriend had just told him “It’s true, Sash. And he also said he liked your evening together.”

“You have already talked to him?” He wanted to know with a suddenly so dry feeling throat. “Yeah. We also explained everything to him and he was shocked as well about it first, but then he said it was the shove he had needed.” Carlos explained, before he stepped forward and laid his hands on top of his friend’s shoulders.

“He really likes you, mi bichito. Don’t be shy any more and get him.” The Spaniard smiled encouraging down at him and Sacha could also see Lando smiling and nodded his head in agreement over Carlos’ shoulder. “Thank you, you two idiots.”

“We are always there for you, you dork.” The Brit told him with a cheeky smile on his lips, just before Sacha’s phone did ring. It let his heart beat faster, when he read that he had got a new message from Nico.

_‘Well, I guess the two of them have got us, right?! But it was really a very nice evening with you and if you would want it too, I would really like to repeat that soon :)’_

Sacha broke out into tears of joy and found comfort in the Spaniard’s arms and also Lando hugged him tightly from behind. The Argentine slept over by his friends and wrote almost the whole night long with Nico and this time not in their group chat.

The Argentine was all nervous the next morning, he was very excited to see the German again and how he will react around him after yesterday evening. He only began to relax again, when he finally saw Nico on the paddock and he showed him one of his best smiles, even when he was still far away.

His heart did flutter, when the German did response his smile and even waved at him. They both beamed at each other the whole day long, couldn’t stop smiling and being close to each other.

Like always, saying good-bye also wasn’t easy this time. Lando and Carlos did so first, before they already got back to their car, giving the two of them some privacy. Nico was holding lightly Sacha’s hand, while he looked down at him and explained how much he had liked and enjoyed the time they had spent together this weekend.

They hugged each other long, the young Argentine even closed his eyes for some moments, not willing to let go of him just yet. Nico promised him to see each other again soon, before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto his warm cheek.

The whole flight back home, Sacha couldn’t stop smiling and moving his fingertips over the spot, where Nico had kissed him before. The two love birds, like Carlos and Lando were calling them, did write each other messages almost over the whole day long. They also talked on the phone long every evening and then it was finally the day when the German kept his promise and visited his friends.

It was only for one day, but still Sacha couldn’t stop to count the minutes till he will finally arrive. The four of them did spend the morning and also lunch together. The afternoon did belong only to Sacha and Nico. They went for a walk in the park, got themselves some ice cream and talked a lot.

They were holding hands the whole time long and Sacha just couldn’t stop beaming up at the taller man. It was also the Argentine, who brought the German back to the airport at the end of the day.

Finally, he came all excited and with tears of joy glistening in his eyes running into their living room, when he had got back home, and told Carlos and Lando all happily, that Nico had just kissed him on his lips, when they had said good-bye to each other.

Lando did join his room-mate jumping all joyful up and down around the room, while Carlos wrote his ex-team-mate a short message with a smile on his lips as well _‘Well done :)_ ’

A few days later, the three friends were just watching a random show on TV, when Sacha wanted to tell them something, but had obviously trouble to find the right words. “It’s alright, mi bichito. Breathe slowly in for one more time and then tell us what does bother you.” Carlos said well-meant, while he pulled the Argentine even closer into his side.

“I just.. I think it’s something serious between me and Nico.” Sacha began still all unsure, not knowing how he should say it out loud. “That’s great to hear. We are very happy for you.” The Spaniard said sincerely and also Lando nodded his head wildly in agreement.

“Thank you, that really means a lot to me, but I actually wanted to ask you if.. If it’s okay for you, if I will tell Nico about us and.. what we have done? You know. If it’s really something serious between us, I don’t want to lie to him. I want him to know, be honest to him from the beginning. Would you mind? I mean, I won’t do it if you aren’t okay with it. I would understand it, because..”

But Sacha got interrupted, when Lando said with a determined voice “It’s okay. Tell him what you think he should know. We are okay with it.” The young Brit then looked up at his boyfriend, who only nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you. It just felt wrong to not tell him the truth. Actually I want to tell it to him right now. I’m already worried about it since days.” Sacha exhaled long, he really seemed very tensed about that topic, but before he got up and called the German, he hugged his two friends tightly and told them “I love you so much.”

“We also love you, Sash.” Both of them replied at the same time, Carlos also kissed the young Argentine’s forehead, before he disappeared inside his room for the next hour. Sacha looked way more relaxed and relieved, when he finally got back to them and explained that Nico was alright with it and grateful that he had told him the truth.

The next time the four of them saw each other again was in Monaco. After the race, Nico had invited them to his house for dinner. The German had made some barbecue for them and while Lando and Sacha were playing with his dog Zeus, Nico and Carlos were watching them running around and drank some beers while doing so.

They hadn’t spoken about that the German did know about the three of them now and what they had done, till that moment. Nico gave Carlos a little shove into his side and said teasingly “It must have been pretty exhausting to satisfy these two bubbly boys, huh?”

The German winked at his ex-team-mate, who blushed lightly. “Yeah, it was sometimes.” He did finally admit with a smile on his lips as well. “So you are really okay with it? I mean, we don’t do it any more since Lando and I are together.” Nico shrugged his shoulders, looked over to the two boys chasing Zeus through his garden. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. I mean, the three of you just had some fun, right?”

“Yeah. It was a great time we had, but Lando got too jealous about Sacha when we were together. I fully understand that, even when he didn’t need to worry about that. I love Sacha, but only as a very good friend. My heart only belongs to Lando. Do you actually mind when I call Sacha mi bichito? I can stop with it, if you don’t like it.”

Quickly the German shook his head, because he actually liked it. He liked the friendship the three of them shared, the closeness, the trust. “No, it’s alright. I’m just still a little speechless about that you have really done that. I have never expected something like that from you.”

Nico still had to giggle about that thought, while Carlos frowned at him and said all played offended “What does that mean, cabron?” Their giggles turned into laughers and the German only stopped, when Sacha looked over at them and gave him one of his sweetest smiles.

Carlos got their connection and after Lando had attacked the Argentine from behind and the moment was gone, he said to his ex-team-mate “Sash really likes you and I can see he also means a lot to you. Since Lando and I are together, he also wanted a relationship so badly. And then there came you and he just fell for you in the very first moment. I know you won’t do it, but still.. Please, don’t hurt him or I will have to hurt you as well.”

“Trust me, that’s really the very last thing I will do. You can believe me. I have never met someone like him before. Sacha is so precious, sweet and funny. Just someone very special. I won’t ever hurt him, I promise.” Nico told the younger one next to him, before they smiled at each other.

“And Sacha is right by the way.” The blond man looked down at him, before he went on, when he saw Carlos frowning. “The two of you are really very cute together. I can understand if he was maybe a little jealous and did also long for something like the two of you have. It almost seems like you were waiting your whole lives long for each other. That’s why it had never worked out with the two of us.”

Nico winked at the Spaniard, bumped his shoulder with his own playfully. “Yeah, probably. Still, thank you. And yes, Lando is the right one. I would do anything to keep him safe. Even my own life, if it should ever be necessary.”

“Hopefully not, but it’s nice to hear. You and Lando deserve that.” The German told him sincerely, laying his hand well-meant on top of his shoulder. “Sash and you also deserve it to be happy. You are a sweet couple as well.”

The two kept on watching their boyfriends in silence for the next minutes. They giggled, tried their best to hold back their laughers, when Lando tipped over his own feet, feel down onto the meadow and Zeus rushed to his side to lick his face. Finally, Sacha laid himself on top of his team-mate and began to tickle him, till tears were running down Lando’s face and Zeus was sitting on top of his head, like it was the most normal thing.

“Actually, I still wanted to ask you something.” Nico said out of nowhere and got so Carlos’ full attention again. “Just because I don’t want to hurt him.” He went on and the Spaniard just hummed in response, while he took another sip of his beer. “I.. I don’t know how to say it, but.. could you maybe give me some tips? Tell me what Sacha likes? You know, in bed. I want to make everything right with him, I just want his best.”

Carlos peeled over to the two boys now sitting in the meadow and stroking Zeus sitting all exhausted on top of Sacha’s lap. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, cabron. Sash would get it that we have talked about it, when you do the same as me. I think he would like it much more, when you do it your way, find out about what he likes on your own. Don’t worry mate, I’m sure you will make it good.”

Nico nodded understanding his head, but still he looked a little desperately, while being deep inside his own thoughts. “You are really nervous about it, don’t you?” Carlos wanted to know a little amused, while he winked at him and laid his hand on top of his shoulder.

Worthlessly the German only nodded his head, while he did scratch thoughtfully his chin. Carlos had never seen him like that before, he must mean it really serious with Sacha and that was nice to see. “Don’t worry, cabron. Everything will be good, you will see.”

They got interrupted, when Lando called after his boyfriend. “Why do you always have to call for help?” Sacha asked him a little annoyed, while he was sitting on top of him again and tickled his sides so badly, that Lando was shortly before peeing into his pants.

“I will better go over and take them apart, before they will even hurt themselves and someone cries.” Carlos let the German knew, while he stood up and finally went over to the two of them to free his still wildly giggling boyfriend, before it will be too late and they will need some fresh underwear.

Nico smiled at the three of them and told himself, that Carlos was right. He will find out on his own what made Sacha happy and God, if he will finally find out, so he won’t ever let him feel anything else than happiness.

About one hour later, Lando was already wrapped up in a warm blanket and softly snoring in the Spaniard’s arms, while they were still at Nico’s place and enjoyed the warm evening outside in his garden. Sacha leaned still a little shyly and also wrapped up in a blanket against Nico’s side, while the older one had wrapped his right arm over his shoulders and with his left hand he stroked Zeus being already fast asleep on top of his lap.

The two ex-team-mates were talking to each other quietly, while Sacha tried his best to keep awake and enjoy every second of their closeness. But finally it was time for them to go back to their hotel, they had to catch their flight back home tomorrow morning.

Carlos had struggled with it since minutes, but finally he said it out loud and seeing Sacha’s expression did hurt his heart as well. If the younger one had liked to stay, they would have picked him up tomorrow morning, but neither Sacha nor Nico said something. It was kind of funny, but they were both still too shy, nervous and unsure to share the night together.

While the Spaniard carried still sleeping Lando into the car, he let the two of them some privacy, when they said good-bye to each other. This time the young Argentine also spend some tears, because he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend’s side. Sacha got on his tiptoes to reach Nico’s lips for one last, deep kiss.

Sacha had stayed by Carlos and Lando that night, because he didn’t want to be alone, too sad about leaving his boyfriend.

The next Friday, Nico did surprise them spontaneous, when he stood in front of their door suddenly. Sacha was all happily shocked, had tears of joy in his eyes and jumped with a big momentum into his boyfriend’s arms, when he saw him in the door way. It was really a great surprise from the German.

Nico wanted to fly back home already tonight again, but Sacha begged him with his best puppy eyes to stay the weekend. Of course, Nico couldn’t say no to him and if he was serious, he also couldn’t think about anything better than to stay here for the following days.

He just wanted to find himself a hotel room, when Sacha suggested, that he could sleep at their place. The two room-mates didn’t have a guest room, but Carlos meant that Lando and he could sleep over at his own flat, so Nico could take Lando’s bed.

No one mentioned the possibility that he could actually sleep next to Sacha in his bed, even when everyone was thinking it. Nico finally said that he didn’t want to shoo them away and suggested, that he could take the couch if they were okay with it.

The first night he did indeed spend on their living room couch. If he was serious, it was way more uncomfortable than he had expected it to be, but he was as close to Sacha like never before. So it was alright and he will survive it. They could spend the whole next day together and they also still had almost the whole Sunday.

In the middle of the second night Nico did spend on the couch, he could hear a noise in the darkness. It was Sacha, who came barefoot sneaking into the living room and looked with big eyes at the German.

“Kleiner. What’s wrong?” The young Argentine didn’t say anything, he just looked at his boyfriend, before he got over to his side, took his hand into his and smiled down at him. Nico followed him into his room worthlessly, where they both laid down into his bed. They did share their first night together, were cuddling the whole time long and latest then they both knew they had indeed deep feelings for each other.

When Lando and Carlos woke up the next day and couldn’t find Nico, they both exactly knew where he was. The young Brit was grinning over both of his ears, when the couple finally came hand in hand out of Sacha’s room. Later the day he was teasing his room-mate, because he wanted to know what they had done during the night.

Lando just didn’t want to believe it, when Sacha told him that they had only cuddled and nothing more had happened. Finally, he also admitted it that they had done some petting, but they really hadn’t had sex, about which Lando was kind of disappointed and he didn’t want to believe it. But Carlos believed the story, because he knew Nico didn’t want to rush anything, that he wanted to take his time and make everything right with Sacha.

But it finally happened, when Nico had invited Sacha to spend one whole week at his place in Monaco. After the fourth night the couple had spent together, Lando and Carlos got a message in their group chat the next morning, where Sacha told them all excited that it had happened last night.

They went for dinner at a fancy restaurant with a great view over the Monaco port. Following they made a long walk next on the beach, where the German confessed his love to him and actually they had wanted to do it right there on the beach but somehow they had made it back to his place. Nico and he finally had sex together and he was sure as hell about not being able to sit properly for the next few days.

Weeks went by and Carlos and Lando did both agree to it that they had never seen Sacha that happy before. He was head over heels in love with Nico and so was the German. They did spend every possible minute together and when not, the young Argentine was counting the minutes till they will finally see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like I have promised - here it is, the final chapter!
> 
> Have fun reading it ;)

It was Carlos, who came up with the idea, to spend the summer break together at his place in Spain. Nico could also take his dog Zeus with them, because Carlos also had a big garden and a dog himself. His place was big enough for all of them. Everyone was excited about that idea and of course agreed to it. 

They had a great time in Spain and especially a lot of fun. Every day was better than the last and in the end they were already laughing that much that their bellies did hurt and tears were rolling down their faces.

Today they had spent their time on one of the Sainz’s boats. They were swimming, snorkelling, ate way too much and were just laying all lazily in the sun. While the two oldest had made some barbecue, Lando and Sacha were playing with Pinon and Zeus together, did chase them through the garden, till they were more exhausted than the dogs themselves. After dinner, they had decided to go for a swim inside the pool, because it was still very warm.

First, the four of them were fooling around again, did splash each other with the cool water and the two room-mates finally wanted to play fighting on top of their boyfriend’s shoulders. When the two younger once were finally too exhausted to keep going, their boyfriends took them into their arms, so they could catch their breaths.

Lando and Carlos were at one side of the pool, while the other couple was on the other end and shared some kisses as well. Soon they got lost in the pleasure, forgot about the world around them. Lando and Sacha had already also forgotten about that they still wanted to keep on fighting.

Their boyfriends made a good job with disturbing them. Like Sacha, also Lando had his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle, holding onto him with his arms crossed behind his back. Carlos asked for his permission to enter his mouth and taste him, with his tongue moving over his already swollen and red lips.

Quickly the younger one let him in, moaning into his mouth when the tips of their tongues finally met. It was instinct, which made him press his middle against Carlos’ and another moan escaped his lips, when he felt how hard and ready he was. Lando rubbed himself against his rock hard dick, trying to get some friction and relieve, even when it still wasn’t enough for him to be satisfied.

Nimble the Spaniard found the way over the legs from Lando’s shorts to his middle, gripping his pulsing dick and stroking him slowly. Next to teasing his sweet, little entrance. Moving circles around his sensitive rim, causing him so to whimper and beg for more into his ear.

The second couple had the exact same problems and without even noticing it, they both came closer and closer to each other with every minute, till Carlos’ and Nico’s shoulders pumped at each other. Surprised about it, the two ex-team-mates looked at each other. Both of their lips were already red and swollen and their eyes darkened in a very dangerous way.

When they gave their attention back to their boyfriends, they found them looking at each other as well. But it was a different look they did share, a look Carlos already knew way too well. In contrast to Nico, he exactly knew what will happen next, he had already seen that expression so often by them and he also really wasn’t surprised like the German, instead a knowing smirk was already playing on his lips, while they watched them getting closer to each other, till their lips met and they started a sweet kiss.

It was already way too long ago, since they had shared such a deep kiss for the last time. Carlos had always known deep inside himself, that the two friends missed each other and the closeness they once had. With exciting eyes, Nico and Carlos were watching them, feeling their dicks inside their pants twitching and pulsing.

First they did share almost shy kisses, like they were kissing for the first time, but slowly it turned into more, into hot open-mouthed kisses and eventually they could even see their tongues dance with each other.

The two older once kept still, didn’t move or said one word, they only watched them with curious eyes the whole time, till Lando and Sacha finally pulled away and looked with sorry eyes up at their boyfriends. But neither of them were mad at what they had just done. The total opposite actually. Nico and Carlos had both got even harder than they already were before and the need for more was stronger than anything else at this moment.

“Verdammt. That was hot.” Nico noticed in two languages, while he looked at the two youngest with a smirk playing on his lips. “It’s always like that with the two of them. You can believe me.” Carlos told him, while he did also eye them and watered his lips at the same time, exactly knowing what these two so innocence looking, young boys were able to do.

Unsure Lando and Sacha were biting down onto their lips, even when they would do it all instantly again in the very next second, not regretting anything. Carlos’ attention on Lando got taken away suddenly, when he felt Nico’s eyes on him and it took simply his breath away, when he got the way he looked over at him.

Without being able to stop him, like the Spaniard wouldn’t have done it anyway, the German leaned closer to his face, till their lips met for the first time. In contrast to Lando’s and Sacha’s kiss, was this one hot and full of passion since the beginning. Soon he could feel Nico’s tongue slip deep inside his own mouth and he couldn’t suppress the needy moan escaping from deep inside his throat.

While Nico was still working his lips and discovered his mouth with his tongue, Carlos could hear the two boys gasping and he could also exactly feel the way Lando was moving exciting in his arms, pressed and rubbed himself even harder against his middle to get some relieve, while watching them making out.

“I have wanted to do that already since years.” Nico finally admitted breathless, after he had pulled away from the Spaniard and let him behind all perplexed. And if Carlos was serious, he had felt the same way for the last few years.

Carlos did return his smile, while he licked over his lips to get even the last sweet taste of his ex-team-mate, still lingering onto himself. “Hell, yeah. We should have already done this way sooner, cabron.” The Spaniard told him, regretting it what they had missed until now. Regretting all the things they could have done at the time they were still team-mates.

They both could hear their boyfriends whine then, searching for some attention, which they eventually gave them with pleasure. But the look in Lando’s face made Carlos a little worried. He exactly knew what he was thinking at the moment, so he quickly leaned closer to whisper into his ear and calm down his nerves

“Don’t worry, mi cielo. You don’t have to be jealous. I won’t kiss or even touch Sash tonight. I only belong to you. I promise.” Lando did beam up at his boyfriend in relieve, before he brought their lips into a messy kiss together.

The Spaniard meant it, because he exactly knew that Lando didn’t want that and the last thing he wanted to make him feel was sad or uncomfortable. And if he was serious, he also wouldn’t like it to see Nico kissing or touching his boyfriend. Without telling him so, the German respected that, kept the distance between himself and Lando.

The sun had already settled for today, it was slowly getting dark, when Carlos softly pulled at the waistband of Lando’s swim shorts. Somehow the young Brit wiggled out of the wet fabric and from the corner of their eyes they could see Sacha having the same struggle with his shorts. Finally, their shorts were floating careless over the water surface behind them, while Carlos’ and Nico’s palms discovered their boyfriend’s bodies.

They could exactly tell it, the second Nico had taken Sacha’s dick into his fist and worked him strong and quickly. The other couple could also hear, the moment Carlos had touched Lando’s erection for the first time tonight. They both had whined out, a sound the Spaniard hadn’t heard from both of them at the same time since a longer time. But still, it made him smile like back then.

Soon the touch wasn’t enough for the young Brit any more, he begged for more and Carlos was willing to give that to him. Without teasing him much more, he finally entered him with his middling finger, filling him all the way. The water around them formed small waves, whenever his flat hand met Lando’s ass cheeks and he cried out in pleasure.

Also Sacha was riding one or maybe two fingers of his boyfriend, while he did support himself onto his shoulders and enjoyed every wave of that pleasure. When Lando and Sacha weren’t kissing their boyfriend’s, they made out with each other and Carlos and Nico copied them.

Like little babies they were caring them around, till Sacha reached out for Lando to finally touch his dick after such a long time again. The young Brit cried out in pleasure, pushing forward into his room-mate’s hand. “That’s right, mi bichito. You exactly know what he likes.” Carlos praised Sacha in the moment he did move his thumb over the sensitive head of Lando’s dick, exactly knowing how much he did enjoy it, earning a sweet scream from his lips.

When Lando also reached out to touch Sacha, the four of them were as close as never before. Alternately they were kissing each other. Lando kissed Sacha, Nico kissed Carlos, Sacha kissed Nico and Carlos kissed Lando. They could taste each other on their lips, sharing their saliva and did moan into their mouths. 

Finally, they got to the point where this all here wasn’t enough any more. They needed more, wanted everything and it still wouldn’t be enough. Still wrapped around his middle like a little monkey, Carlos carried Lando out of the water.

He just let him down to get him a soft towel and wrap it around his small, lightly trembling body. Lovingly the Spaniard kissed the top of his head, after he had rubbed his hair dry.

Carlos also handled Nico and Sacha a towel, before he did dry himself with another one. The German helped his boyfriend to dry his body as well, rubbing his upper arms with the soft towel, before he kissed his tremble with a warm smile onto his lips.

When they were finally all dry, Carlos took Lando’s hand and did lead him inside. Nico and Sacha followed them, but they did hesitant when they got it where the Spaniard did want to lead his boyfriend. But Lando then simply took his room-mate’s hand and because Nico was holding his other, the couple followed them into Carlos’ bedroom.

The absence between Carlos and his boyfriend’s lips were already way too long for his liking, so he covered his mouth instantly with his own and began with his work, after they had entered the room. First a little unsure, the other couple was watching them, but then Nico did frame Sacha’s face and leaned down to meet his lips as well.

Carefully the Spaniard let his hand slide under the towel around his boyfriend’s waist and finally even opened the knot to let it fall down onto the floor. All exposed Lando was standing naked in front of the three of them and felt a little uncomfortable.

“Don’t be, mi cielo. You are so fucking beautiful.” Carlos did murmur into his ear, before he kissed the sensible skin behind his ear and caused him so to forget about his discomfort. Nico was watching them from the corner of his eyes, telling himself that the two of them were indeed damn cute together, that he only got it that Sacha had also stripped out of his towel, when he already stood all naked in front of him.

“Look at you, mein Kleiner. You are so pretty.” He whispered, while he stroked with his fingertips over his boyfriend’s upper arms. Because the wet and now also pretty cold feeling swim short was still around Carlos’ waist and did also bother him already pretty much, he quickly got rid of them and Lando gave his whole attention to his now free dick instantly.

After a deep moan had left his throat, Carlos looked over to Nico and said all pleased “It’s your turn, cabron. Sash is already waiting desperately to finally touch you as well.” The German didn’t let himself tell so twice and pulled his shorts also all the way down.

It ended up that the two younger once gave their boyfriend’s something back, while they leaned heavily breathing against the cool wall and they sucked their dicks in the most enjoyable way. With their fingers buried deep inside their still lightly wet hair, they did guide them, did fuck deeply into their throats, till they were choking and tears made their ways down their cheeks.

When they weren’t looking down at their boyfriends working their dicks, Carlos and Nico smirked at each other and made out, moaning and breathing heavily into each other mouths. It caused Carlos’ heart to beat even faster against his rips, when the German reached out to stroke Lando’s curls.

The young Brit looked up instantly, getting it by the first touch that this wasn’t his Spaniard’s palm patting his head. “Such good boys.” He praised both of them, giving them a soft smile, even when his eyes were all dark.

After Nico, also Carlos praised their boyfriend’s for doing such a great job, earning sweet smiles from both of them, even when their boyfriend’s dicks were still deep inside their throats and their eyes were all glassy. Finally, the two ex-team-mates carried them carefully over to the king-sized bed, where Sacha and Lando clutched onto each other instantly.

They made out wildly and undaunted, while they were on their knees on top of the mattress. With their hands buried at the crotches by their necks, they pulled each other as close as possible. With nimble movements they were jerking each other off, pressing out moans from deep inside their throats with it. It was a great view Nico and Carlos got there and they did enjoy every second of it.

The Spaniard also kissed his ex-team-mate’s lips all passionate and heated for one more time, before he let go and kneeled on top of the mattress next to his boyfriend. He pulled him softly away from his friend, to get his whole attention back and claim him as his own again.

Also Nico got on top of the bed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Sacha did crawl instantly on top of the German to get into position 69. Lando also crawled on top of his boyfriend, but the other way around, so his back was parallel to Carlos’ upper body and the Spaniard had free access to eat his boyfriend out. That was his favourite view, it always caused him to smirk in anticipation.

If Carlos was serious, he would have liked to see the four of them like that, it must have been a masterpiece. Sacha was sucking Nico’s dick deep inside his throat, while his boyfriend was stroking his erection and at the same time licked and sucked at his balls hanging down into his face.

Carlos had buried his tongue deep inside Lando’s hole, shaking his head to make the pleasure even more enjoyable for him. Skilful he reached the right spot almost every time and let his boyfriend’s body so shake wildly, while he let his head fall back between his shoulder blades and because he was the only one with his mouth jobless, he filled the quiet room with his whimpers and moans. Carlos stroked himself, moving his hips to his own rhythm and pressed Lando’s ass cheeks with his other hand apart to get even better access.

When Carlos finally also added two of his fingers, filled his boyfriend deep inside with them, licked his balls at the same time and Lando stroked himself, he couldn’t take it any more and pleaded for more. To finally get his boyfriend’s dick deep inside his little hole and fuck him senseless.

“Please, daddy.” Lando whined out with already blushed cheeks and a tortured expression. “That’s funny. Sacha also always calls me the same when he doesn’t get what he wants.” Nico told them with a smirk playing on his lips, before he spanked his boyfriend’s ass still floating above him.

The young Argentine whined out, even when everyone inside this room knew how much it did turn him on to get treated a little harsher. Like always the Spaniard couldn’t say no to one of his boyfriend’s wishes and did like he got told.

Soon, Sacha was laying on his back as well right next to his room-mate and got also filled from his boyfriend in the best possible way. The two friends were holding hands, like they had already done so often before, while they had got fucked.

Carlos didn’t stop to pump into Lando, when Nico leaned over to kiss him once again. Both of the younger ones cried out by that view they got and stroked each other even faster. It was Nico, who finally pulled away first, just to flip over his boyfriend, so he was on all four.

The Spaniard did the same, he just loved it too much to see his boyfriend like that. His sweet ass up in the air, while he did spread his legs all horny and ready for him, not getting enough till he will get. The two room-mates were facing each other now, so their lips could meet and the two older once could exactly watch their boyfriends but also every movement of the couple opposite of them.

It was a mess. A sweet mess of their moans, whispers, screams, heavy breathings and the sound their bodies made whenever they met. Lando and Sacha were kissing each other passionate, while Nico and Carlos shared some looks and smirks over their bodies, while they were still fucking them senseless. They kept on fucking them so hard, till kissing wasn’t possible anymore and they finally gave up and accepted their fate.

But Carlos could tell that it was still not enough for his little one. Lando whined out at the sudden emptiness, when his boyfriend pulled out of him, but he got all excited again, when he got it what he was going to do. “Come here, my little bub.”

All heated, because he already knew what pleasure was coming his way, Lando climbed onto the Spaniard’s lap, so he was showing him his back and brought himself into position. A long, expressive moan escaped the Brit’s lips, when he did slide down all the way onto his dick, till their balls met and pressed at each other.

Carlos let his boyfriend do this all on his own. He watched the way his own dick did disappear inside his sweet, tight ass, while he supported himself onto his elbows and his eyes rolled back into his head. He let Lando ride him, reaching all the sweet spots he liked on his own, taking himself what he needed to feel good.

But then it was enough control for the younger one for tonight. Carlos liked it more to have the upper hand, especially in bed. So he supported himself on his hands now and angled his legs to pump hard and faster into his boyfriend’s ass. Lando held still, like the good boy he was and let himself get fucked like the Spaniard needed it right now.

They both were lost in their own pleasure, that they hadn’t noticed the other couple stopping their movements completely and watching them instead. Nico and Sacha shared a knowing look, even nodded at each other, before the young Argentine crawled on all four forward between Carlos’ legs.

With his eyes in pleasure closed, Lando only got it what was going on, when Sacha had his dick already deep inside his mouth and sucked him off. Only when Carlos heard his boyfriend’s surprised scream, he looked over his shoulder and the view he got was better than he could have ever imagined in his wettest dream.

Lando was shaking on top of him, while Sacha was sucking him off and stroked his balls in the way he exactly knew he liked the most, while the Argentine himself got fucked hard by Nico from behind.

It was Lando, who couldn’t last any longer first, when he cried out his boyfriend’s name and Carlos exactly knew, the way his voice did sound, about him being close and struggling hard not to come. “I want to come so badly, daddy.” He whined over his shoulder, looking with begging eyes back at Carlos.

The Spaniard leaned forward to meet his lips, bonding him with a long, deep kiss, till he cried out once more when he hit his prostate just in the most pleasurable way. Carlos knew his boyfriend was already waiting for this the whole day long. He could have seen it in his eyes, the way he had checked him out already the whole time long, best wanting to take him right where he was. And now he almost could, he only needed his permission any more to finally get his relief.

“You were such a good boy tonight, mi cielo. Let go, come for me.” The Spaniard whispered into his ear and watched how his boyfriend closed his eyes all pleased and let the dedication rush through his already shaking body.

“Carlos!” Lando screamed out in pleasure and just in time Sacha pulled away to stroke him firm but slowly through his orgasm, just like he liked it the most. The young Brit was whining, while Carlos whispered sweet nothings into his ear and the other couple was watching them with a smile on their lips.

When Lando slowly came down from his high again, he reached behind to meet his boyfriend’s lips into a lazy, satisfied kiss. The next time they let go from each other, Sacha was suddenly sitting next to them, whipping the white, creamy liquid away from Lando’s chest and belly, brought the drops of cum to his mouth and licking his fingers clean.

Sacha let Lando have a taste of himself, when he brought their tongues together and he moaned into his mouth, when the Argentine got hold of his getting soft dick to pull even the very last drops out of the head of his dick.

Carlos almost jumped, when he suddenly felt something soggy between his ass cheeks and only then he noticed Nico kneeling between his legs now. It were the German’s from lube wetted fingers, which pressed against his entrance and the Spaniard just couldn’t refuse the invitation and let Nico fill himself all the way.

With skilful, trained movements, he found his prostate easily and kept on fucking him with his fingers, till Carlos only saw stars any more. The Spaniard knew his boyfriend was already all sensitive, but he also knew he could take it, when he pumped a few more times hard and deep into his little hole, while he held him with one hand in place by his hip, even pressed him firmly against his lap.

Like a wild animal he did groan, till even the very last drop was deep inside Lando’s ass. All exhausted but also very satisfied, Lando’s arms and legs did finally boycott his body weight.

Still breathless himself, Carlos somehow managed it to catch him and lay him gently next to him onto the mattress. “You okay, mi cielo?” He asked his little boyfriend, with still a wild raising heartbeat. When Lando nodded exhausted, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss onto his sweated forehead in relieve.

“That felt good, huh?” The Spaniard whispered into his ear, while he cuddled himself against his back and stroked his belly, praising Lando for coming and taking it all so well.

But soon their whole attention got claimed by the other couple. They just had to watch Nico and Sacha right in front of them, still far away from being finished like them yet. Easily the German had pulled his boyfriend’s upper body up against his, while he was still fucking him fast and hard from behind.

Carlos and Lando were fascinated about what they were able to watch. It was like they were watching a porno, but a real porno this time and it was so much better than any of the once they had already watched together so far. Sacha had his hand placed at the back of Nico’s head, so he could pull him closer and entangle him with hot open-mouthed kisses.

When breathing became a problem, the older one was biting into his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck instead, while Sacha was crying out in pleasure. Nico let his right hand float over Sacha’s flat belly, his bare chest and did tease his sensitive nipples. With a firm grip, the German held his boyfriend in place by his hip with his other hand, pumping hard and fast inside him the whole time long.

Lando and Carlos thought about helping them as well to reach their highs, but something told them that they were fine on their own. And it was way too good and also too beautiful to not watch them like that.

Carlos could see from the corner of his eyes, how Lando was watching them with big eyes. It did fascinate him the same way as it did the Spaniard. It was great to finally see Sacha getting such a great pleasure, being able to get fucked by the man he loved with his whole heart. He did deserve it, he deserved it all. Both of them.

Carlos could also tell that it already turned on his boyfriend again, damn he never got enough. To give him some relieve, the older one wrapped his palm around Lando’s again half hard dick.

He was still very sensitive, because he cried out by the touch, but at the same time he pushed himself forward, harder into Carlos’ fist. The Spaniard stroked him slowly, while Sacha seemed to get to his high closer and closer with every trust.

It was finally Nico’s hand around his dick, which sent him over the edge. The German groaned, let himself fall back onto his heels, so Sacha could ride out his orgasm on top of his lap from behind. Nico pulled him against his body harshly, when he came and filled him with his whole length.

All exhausted the two of them finally fell forward and kept laying right where they were. Also Lando let himself fall back into his boyfriend’s arms and smiled all satisfied, happy but also already sleepily up at him. “That was the best idea you ever had. Going for holidays together.” He whispered, his eyes felt so heavy suddenly.

Carlos smiled down at him in response, before he stroked over the tip of his nose with his own and gave him a gently kiss. “Ich liebe dich auch, mein Kleiner.” They could hear Nico whisper to his boyfriend, while he moved with the back of his fingers over his still red cheek.

Lando looked over at them, he was happy for both of them and beamed at the couple. The young Brit then crawled closer to Sacha, till the two youngest were all cuddled up against each other.

Carlos searched for the duvets to cover their bodies with it, because he exactly knew how quickly the two younger once got cold after freshly being fucked. He did spoon his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his belly from behind. Nico smiled over at him, while he did snuggle at Sacha from behind as well.

Worthlesslyly, just with his smile, the German thanked Carlos so for everything. For the great time they did have here in Spain, to help them to get finally together, for being such a good friend and taking such good care for his boyfriend for so long.

Carlos smiled back at him, before he looked down with still a soft smile on his lips, to their already fast asleep boyfriends. They were so damn cute when they were asleep. They were always like angels, but even sweeter when they were all satisfied, quiet and peacefully like right now. At least for the next hour.

They had to take advantage of it, as long as they were like that. So the two older ones also closed their eyes, held their boyfriends close, kept them warm and safe between their bodies.

Lando was already snoring softly next to him, when the Spaniard kissed his tremble and whispered “Buenas noches, mi cielo. Te amo.” And at the same time Carlos knew this won’t be the last time the four of them will end up in his bed in the following days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what should I say..
> 
> The first threesome has turned out into a foursome. Ups, my bad! :D
> 
> Hope you guys did enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> mi bichito = does literally mean sweet insect, Carlos calls Sacha sweet ladybug here
> 
> mi cielo = sweet word for someone you really care about. Means literally sky, because Carlos calls Lando his angel
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> I don't know much to say about this - I just had to write it down :D and I only got it that this was my first smut for this fandom - ups!  
> But it won't stay by only this one. The next and finaly chapter of my story called 'Diamond' will also contain smut.
> 
> But still I'm curious about what you say about the three of them?!
> 
> I just love them - together but also single. They are my favourites! Lando and Sacha are so cute together and Carlos is like their big brother (or maybe also their daddy).  
> I will definitelly bring their relationship more into my upcoming stories.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading <3 love you!


End file.
